Infatuation
by TheEpitome
Summary: "My infatuation began with a smile.  Of course, being thirteen I was unaware that I was anything more than slightly intrigued." Rated for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_~~Chapter One~~_

_~~Beautiful~~_

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-_

'_Sometimes it hits like a car crash…_

_And it's too late to reverse…'_

_-'Little Too Much' _by Natasha Bedingfield

-Scorpius-

My infatuation began with a smile. Of course, being thirteen I was unaware that I was anything more than slightly intrigued. I remember the moment quite clearly, actually. It was the second week of third year. I was leaning against one of the windows lining the corridor on the way up to Muggle Studies talking to my best mate Albus Potter. The first week of school had been rather…hectic to say the least, so this was the first time we'd managed to catch up with one another. We'd attempted to stay in touch over the summer, but with my jet-setting and Albus' quite loud, quite large family always celebrating something or other it had proved quite difficult.

"So how was your summer, Scor?" Albus asked the question while his green eyes roved the rushing crowd. I knew he was waiting to set eyes on Alice Longbottom, the blonde daughter of Professor Longbottom. Albus had had a crush on her for as long as I could remember, possibly longer. He thought no one knew, but I'd seen the way he'd stared after her on the train, when she'd walked by with a group of giggling girls and tossed him a quick grin.

"Eh, same old. Mum and Dad insisted that I travel with them to the South of France, and if I refused, it'd be off to Grandfather's. You know, the usual." I slanted a glance at Albus when he let out a muffled snort. I stayed silent, knowing he was going to voice his thoughts eventually. Our friendship was strange to many, to say the least. The first time I'd set eyes on Albus he'd walked right up to me, clapped me on the back and said, "Mates?" We'd been friends ever since.

"Only you would see going to the South of France as punishment, mate!" He chuckled, slapping me on the back.

I opened my mouth to let out what was sure to be some sort of witty remark, when a small body was shoved into me by the rushing crowd. I instinctively braced myself and put my arms out, grabbing the person securely.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot what the first few days of classes are like!" The person glanced up at me, and I stopped breathing. Her eyes were blue, a regular observer would have said they were dark blue, but at that particular moment, I thought they were a beautiful navy, peppered through with small dots of gray. Like a night sky, covered in clouds. She smiled at me, a quick, broad showing of teeth that crinkled her eyes at the corner and made me tilt my mouth in return…and then Albus exclaimed loudly, "Rosie! Where are you off to?"

"Al! Muggle Studies. You know Mum is going to be filling in for the first month or so, right? Professor Griffin is out on sick leave, so you'd better get on your way there. Did you want to walk with me?" Her voice was soft, sweet; it touched my ears like honey. I blinked in shock at my poetic thoughts. What the bloody hell was going on with me? As she carried on with Al, I took the time to look at her.

Of course I knew who she was, Rose Weasley, exceptionally bright daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, sister to Hugo Weasley, and cousin to Albus and the rest of the impressive Weasley/Potter Brood. Best in our year, of course, top marks in every class, bar none. I was simply stunned by the fact that we were in close proximity. Despite my friendship with Albus, I'd always steered clear of the rest of his family. None of the older cousins had ever seemed quite as welcoming, and Rose was always off with Alice, her best mate.

I took the time to study her. Letting my eyes trace from her head to her toes. I must admit, Rose Weasley has definitely matured some. Her hair, always a vibrant shade of red, now hung to her waist in a riot of soft waves, not too orderly, but not quite unruly either. Her nose was pert, and slightly upturned at the tip. She was overall, very small, but I could just catch the beginnings of a slimly curved body underneath her school robes. She smelled, ironically enough, of her namesake, a slight musk, that you'd actually have to try to notice.

"And you're Scorpius Malfoy, right? It's delightful to finally meet you! I've heard quite a bit about you from Al here, of course. Are you taking Muggle Studies as well?" Her abrupt inclusion of me in the conversation shocked me into reality.

"Yes. It seems an interesting course." It was the only suitable reply. I wasn't quite comfortable with explaining, even to Al, that my reason for taking the class, stemmed from my Grandfather's abject intolerance of anything Muggle, and my Father's refusal to discuss them at all.

"Oh, wonderful! We can partner up. You, Al and I. It'll be great fun." Her easy inclusion of me was unexpected and quite shocking; it was as if my last name meant absolutely nothing to her. I would later learn that that was all a part of Rose's unique beauty, the ability to see past a name and to the person beneath. "Come on then. We'll be late if we don't leave now, and Mum would never let me live that down."

We set off down the corridor to Muggle Studies, with Al and Rose chatting all the way there, and my eyes admiring the soft swing of the heavy mass of red hair. Her scent drifted towards me every time her hair moved. It was like she perfumed it, and nothing else. I glanced up as we turned into a mildly crowded room, and let my eyes drift to the front, where a brown-haired witch was letting her wand inscribe her name on the board behind her. She saw Al and Rose and spared them a quick wink before putting on her serious face. We settled in a block of seats toward the middle, I assumed because Al and Rose were trying to avoid being stared at.

"Hello class! For those of you who don't know, my name is Hermione Weasley," there was small amount of laughter following this statement. "I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement regularly, but will be teaching Muggle Studies…" I tuned the introduction out; none of this was new information to me, my father made sure to stay up to date with the Potter's and Weasley's.

I chanced another glance at Rose and found her blushing furiously behind the curtain of her hair. I tapped a quick note into the wood of my desk, using my wand. A handy trick Albus had taught me second year, courtesy of his Uncle George. It simply stated: "You okay?" She glanced at me in surprise, and smiled again, that heart stoppingly gorgeous smile. She gave me a quick nod and tapped back: "Yea, everyone's staring that's all."

I glanced up and noted that, indeed, a good half of the class was sneaking glances in our general direction. It amazed me. She had to be used to the stares by now. Her whole family was bloody near royalty in the Wizarding World. Every time something happened in her family, it was in the Daily Prophet. Even I was used to attention, although it was generally negative when it came to me and mine. I quickly tapped a few more words. "Don't worry, it'll blow over."

She nodded quickly, and then picked up her quill and nodded toward the front. I guess the lecture had begun. I picked up my quill, and took extensive notes throughout the class, noting that despite Rose's embarrassment at being noticed, she never hesitated to shoot her hand up to answer a question, and when called upon, she was always right. I grinned and made one small note in the margins of my scroll, "_She's beautiful…"_

-Rose-

My infatuation began with a smile. Of course, being thirteen I was unaware that I was anything more than slightly intrigued. I remember the moment quite clearly, actually. It was third year, almost Christmas break. Scorpius, Al and I were eating dinner in the Great Hall. All of us were sitting at the Gryffindor table, despite the fact that Scorpius is most decidedly a Slytherin. Al, was staring angrily over at the Hufflepuff table, where Alice Longbottom, my best mate since age 9 sat, studiously ignoring him.

"Al, I could just get her if you'd like," I offered. Scorpius smirked, but continued to eat his bangers and mash. It was one of the things I'd first noticed about him. The ability to communicate so much emotion, without ever saying a word. You could always tell what he was thinking when you looked in those eyes of his though. A very pale gray, like the first sliver of sky, right before the sun peeks through the clouds, they tended to tell you everything he was thinking, that is, if he allowed it. Sometimes I feel as if Scorpius mastered the art of being aloof in the womb, and was simply born looking superior.

Al scoffed. "If I wanted to get her, I'd have done it myself, wouldn't I have?" His voice was tight with anger and I knew this was never going to work out. Alice and Al had gotten into a massive argument yesterday about, of all things, the proper ladling technique, in Potions. They hadn't spoken at all today, which was quite awkward seeing as how they were partners in nearly every class. He went back to roughly poking at his dinner, while Scorpius and I shared a look.

"Rose," Scorpius began.

"Mm-hmm?" I hummed around a mouthful of potato.

"Did you want to go to the library with me tonight? I've yet to finish my Muggle Studies essay and I thought you could offer me a unique perspective." As usual, he spoke formally. I hate to think what Malfoy dinners must be like.

"Sure, did you want to go right after dinner? I'm almost done, and I do not plan on waiting for Al to finish sulking and eat." A muffled "Hey!" came from the seat next to me.

"I'm done now, so that works. " I watched as his plate magically cleaned itself, and finished the last bite of my own sausage.

"Alright, I'm ready. See you around Al!" I hopped up, grabbing my satchel and waited for Scorpius to climb from his seat at a more sedate pass. Everything about him, it seemed, was smooth and deliberate. If Scorpius Malfoy ever did anything spontaneously, I think the world might combust on the spot. I snorted a laugh at my thought, and gave Scorpius a quick shrug when he shot me a quizzical glance.

We walked to the library, his strong sandalwood scent occasionally brushing my nose. I inhaled slightly, it was very comforting, that smell. I snuck a sidelong glance at him. As usual, his profile was hard, almost as if etched in stone. Scorpius has very classical features. I could almost picture him as a part of a Renaissance painter's collection of models. He has this strong, partisan nose, and very pale blond hair. Its longish, it reaches his shirt collar. In fact, that may be his only rebellion. He's muscled, leanly, probably comes from all the practice he gets as the Slytherin Seeker, a position that he is exceptional at. Although he's only just turned fourteen, he's being scouted, rather early, it drives Albus quite mad!

"Rose? Are you alright?" His voice is deep, but not too deep. It sends shivers up my spine. Especially with his tone, always so darn formal! "You're rather quiet tonight."

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking." He laughed. I jumped slightly, startled. Scorpius rarely truly laughs, he'll tilt his lips slightly, and smirk, and give a quick chuckle, but a full out laugh is a prize.

"You do that too often, you know. The world is going to pass you by one day, because you're so busy thinking about it." He grinned at me and I was astonished…I'd never seen Scorpius smile before. His gray eyes sparked with merriment and delight, and his left cheek caved in ever so slightly, giving him the single most adorable dimple I'd ever seen. I almost ground to a halt in front of the library doors, before realizing that would have been completely obvious. I gathered my senses about me and made a conscious effort to place one foot in front of the other.

We made it to the library without further ado, and settled in our usual area, a rather dark semi-secluded table with only one candle light. I'd started coming to this table first year, as sort of a refuge, a place to hide from the constant assault of people with questions about my family. I'd managed to keep it a secret, right up until the week after I met Scorpius. Some of the older girls in our Muggle Studies class had been obnoxiously whispering the whole period that my mother was showing me favoritism. I had successfully hid my burgeoning blush, by swinging my hair over my cheeks, and as soon as class was out, I'd rushed off to my secret spot. Unbeknownst to me, Scorpius, concerned over my uncharacteristic silence during the question and answer part of class, followed me. And it's been _our_ usual area ever since.

"So, what do you have questions about?"

"For starters, how precisely is the television powered?" His question was full of skepticism. As if he couldn't possibly believe that such an invention could actually exist.

I began to explain the precise mechanisms of the television set, how electricity powered the set, but in order to use it you have to place the pronged end of the cord into something called an "outlet" that was a port attached to the wall. As I spoke, Scorpius' frown grew deeper and deeper. I found myself chuckling ever so slightly as I wound up my explanation. He wrinkled his nose at me in disgust, and my chuckle turned into a full out laugh, that I quickly shushed.

"These Muggle contraptions. All so…confusing. Why on earth would one want to _pay_ to send mail, when you can simply send your own owl for free?" His genuine perplexity was so adorable.

"You have to understand, Scorpius. Most Muggles don't own owls as pets. Their mailman helps them exchange information relatively quickly and for very little money."

"Mm-hmm." I laughed at his noncommittal answer.

"Why are you taking this class again?" Immediately, his face grew tight and his eyes lost their bright sparkle. I found myself wishing my mother hadn't turned in her Time-Turner and instead had passed it down like some sort of bizarre family heirloom.

"It's of no importance. I needed something to fill my schedule." Even his already formal voice was more clipped.

"Oh, alright then."

Not long after that very awkward exchange of words, we called it a night and packed up our bags. We exchanged small talk on the way towards the steps and parted at the split toward our various dormitories. Scorpius waved sullenly at me and trudged down the stairs toward the Slytherin dungeon. The Fat Lady was snoring persistently, when I made it up to Gryffindor Tower, so I had to whistle loudly to wake her, she let me in only after much fussing and grumbling about "those disrespectful Weasley whelps."

I walked up to my room, and quietly let myself in, got into my jams and pulled the curtains around my four poster. I whispered _"Lumos" _and watched my wand tip glow for a few minutes, and then set to work on my latest journal entry.

'…_He's arrogant. Sometimes he's even an impossible git. But he makes me laugh and he listens to me. His smile lights up his face, and when he gives you his full attention, you feel as if nothing else is as important in the world. Despite his almost physical perfection, it is his spirit that makes him…beautiful.'_

_A/N: This will be a blanket disclaimer for the fic: I do not own Harry Potter or any related merchandise, or characters created by J.K. Rowling. This fic will be written from the Point-Of-View of both Rose and Scorpius. I will include the song I feel would best goes with the general point of the chapter at the beginning of each chapter. Feel free to YouTube it, while you read. Please enjoy…and don't forget to read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

~~_Chapter Two~~_

_~~Organized Chaos~~_

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-_

'_I want to be naked, running through the streets…_

_I want to invite this so-called chaos that you think I'd dare not be...'_

_-So Called Chaos-Alanis Morisette_

-Scorpius-

We were sitting in a secluded enough compartment on the train back to Platform 9 ¾, Albus, Rose and I. Rose was staring out of the window, one hand pressed lightly against it, marveling at the slowly falling snow blanketing the landscape. Albus was fingering an old snitch. I'd seen it passed between him and his brother quite often, but more often than not, Albus was the one who had it. I suppose that made some sort of sense, he was the Seeker for Gryffindor, and as a result, my direct competition for the Quidditch Cup this year, one more reason our friendship baffled many.

"Albus, what is with the snitch?" I asked, finally irked enough by the things constant feeble wing flutters.

"Oh, this?" He appeared shocked out of deep thought. "It belongs to my dad, first snitch he ever caught, you know? It was given to him by Dumbledore, and when I made Seeker this year he gave it to me." His face glowed with pride at the mention of his father, and I had to wonder what it was like to be the child of a man so revered.

Rose finally tuned into the conversation and her nose crinkled slightly. "Yeah, nice to know that you're fingering something you're dad nearly choked to death on, huh?"

"Oh, bugger off Rose, that was decades ago!"

Rose opened her mouth to respond and was stopped by the appearance of a taller version of Albus.

"Hey Al, Rosie." James gave me a quick nod, which I returned. "Rosie, did your mum let you know that you and Hugo will be headed to our house? Our mums are planning some sort of welcome back thing at the cottage." Albus had told me some time ago that, despite his family's general renown and wealth, they lived in a medium sized cottage in Godric's Hollow, not far from where his father had lived as an infant.

"No, she hadn't. Good to know though. Who's doing the grabbing?"

"My dad, so be prepared." With that he threw a quick punch at his brother and closed the compartment door. I could see him through the windows, joining up with his rather pretty cousin Louis. How a boy could be that pretty was beyond me.

"Ugh," Albus' expression suggested pure disgust. "Sometimes I wish that the _Prophet _would realize that nothing interesting has happened in the Potter family for almost two decades. I hate having to fend them off just to say hi to my dad!"

"Ah, it'll be alright Al, more than likely Uncle Harry will just be waiting in some out of the way place. You know him, press-shy and what not."

I could tell from Rose's expression that she did not particularly believe her own words. But it didn't really matter. Almost as soon as she finished her statement, we felt the subtle lurching that indicated the train had reached its final destination. We all waited until the train was virtually empty to leave the compartment, Rose snatching her book laden rucksack almost as an afterthought. As soon as we stepped onto the platform, I could tell Rose's statement had been dead wrong.

A swarm of passengers and their parents were craning their necks to see Harry Potter greeting his daughter Lily with a full swing hug, while James walked up and was rewarded with a hair ruffling. Off to the side I could see my mother, as beautiful as ever, standing quietly by herself. The contrast was irksome. I gave Al a quick slap on the back, and received a "Happy Christmas, mate!" in turn and was turning to head towards my mother, when a small hand grabbed my wrist. I turned to see it was Rose, and watched as the tip of her nose turned a light shade of pink.

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas, Scorpius," Her voice was smaller than usual, and I realized she must have thought I'd forgotten her.

"Happy Christmas, Rose. Be safe." She smiled, her cheeks dimpling attractively, and then dashed off into the crowd surrounding her family.

I strolled over to my mother's side and was quickly wrapped in a warm hug.

"Is that a girlfriend, Scorpius? She's quite darling."

I let my eyes wander over to Rose one last time, her head was thrown back and she was laughing at something her Uncle had said, that gorgeous red hair of hers rippling down her back. "No, Mum. She's just a friend." The words left my mouth feeling dry.

-Rose-

I jumped up, shocked out of my nightmare of failing all of my winter exams by the loud pop of some spell. I looked around, to orient myself, and breathed a sigh of relief to find myself in my gaily decorated bedroom at the moderately sized cottage that was home to Ron and Hermione Weasley and their two children. I looked to the foot of my bed and saw the pile of presents haphazardly stacked, teetering precariously. I quickly used my toe to shove the boxes into a more orderly formation. From across the hall I heard Hugo exclaim loudly about something or other he'd gotten and grinned. Hugo was always too anxious to get started.

I pushed the covers down, and gingerly lowered my feet to the wood floor, bracing myself for the shock that always came from placing warm feet on cold floor. I shivered slightly, reminded that I'd worn my typical shorts and tank to sleep. I hobbled over to the dresser, careful to keep only my toes touching the floor, and pulled on my favorite pair of jeans, worn almost threadbare in some places because of their constant use and a T-shirt I'd bought because Scorpius had said it "complimented" my eyes. I pulled my hair through the neck of the shirt, and then sat on the bed to slip on a pair of fluffy socks.

After my socks were on I grabbed the first box off the pile and grinned. It had to be from Grandma Molly, it had the vaguely lumpy consistency her jumpers always did. I unwrapped the paper and unfolded a navy blue jumper with a bright silver _R_ embroidered on its front and rubbed my hand down it lovingly. The next few gifts were from my other grandparents, a Muggle watch from Grandpa Arthur, a new toothbrush and a set of mint floss, my favorite flavor, from Grandma Jean and Grandpa Ian, there was the standard package of Weasley's Wizarding gag gifts from Uncle George and from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry new dragon skin gloves with small golden snitches embroidered on them for riding my broom. I shuffled through the remaining gifts quickly, and although I didn't realize I was looking for something from him, was vaguely disappointed when there was nothing from Scorpius.

I shrugged, letting the casual rise and fall of my shoulders momentarily erase my mind of the forgotten gift. At that moment, Hugo burst through my bedroom door, his red hair sticking up in disorganized spikes, holding up a new dragon skin jacket. I sighed; it was just like Uncle Harry to buy the most inordinately expensive gifts. He was always complaining that he had more money than he, Aunt Ginny, Teddy, Albus, Lily, _and_ James could spend in a lifetime. Secretly, I just thought he got a kick out of spoiling the family kids. I watched as Hugo plopped down on the bed and prompted me to run my hands over the smooth leather of the jacket, laughing when I saw the small inscription on the sleeve. _'H.W.'_

"Rose? Hugo?" My mum's voice came down the hall towards my room and I watched as Hugo visibly tensed in anticipation of showing her his grand new jacket. It wasn't long before my mum and dad appeared in the doorway. Mum was wearing a simple cotton shirt that had once belonged to Dad and a pair of baggy sweatpants, while Dad wore last year's Christmas jumper over striped pajama pants. I let my eyes wander over my parents, taking in my dad's arm wrapped loosely around my mum's shoulders, my mum's head tilted ever so slightly in my dad's direction. I had heard the stories of their tumultuous school years, but looking at my parents now, I could hardly believe they'd gotten into so many bang-ups as children.

"We're to be at your Gran's by eleven this year, something about an all-day affair, as if they aren't always, a brunch and dinner, so be sure you're ready to go through the Floo then." Mum's brown eyes sparkled warmly as I watched her gaze touch Hugo and I ,smiling as we both nodded our agreement and Hugo clambered off my bed to get dressed in his own room, before Mum and Dad headed off to do the same.

By the time we managed to get dressed and through the Floo, it was almost eleven-thirty and my temper was growing shorter by the minute. Hugo had deliberately taken a good hour in the loo, and then complained that_ I_ was the one holding everyone up, and then I'd tripped over his casually thrown trainers and scratched my chin on the way through the fireplace, barely getting out the words "The Burrow!" I'd found myself thrust smack dab into the middle of a small riot. Teddy and Victorie were cuddled on the sofa, snogging the living daylights out of one another, while Fred and Albus were playing a mad game of Wizard's Chess on the floor. Lily was in the corner with Gran, being shown the new family clock, while Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were huddled under the mistletoe stealing a quiet moment. James was throwing an old Snitch, given to his father by the original Albus, back and forth with Louis, while Uncle George and Grandpa Arthur were having a heated discussion over what looked to be an air conditioning unit.

Through the alcove leading to the kitchen I could see an orchestra of knives chopping multiple vegetables into a pot, and I could very softly hear my Gran's favorite channel playing on the Wizard Radio in the background. I grinned when I heard Fleur and Bill in the background, Fleur joking about Bill's propensity to insist on eating completely raw meat, and felt my earlier frustration ebbing away into the past. I stepped out into the living room, and was greeted with loud calls of "Rosie!" and "Happy Christmases!" and one "Oi!" as my foot collided head on with one of Fred's pawns. I dusted myself down and wandered over to Lily and Gran and immediately found myself enveloped in conversation, as if I'd always been there. Hugo popped through next, quickly followed by Mum and Dad and I watched as they automatically grouped up with Uncle Harry.

I watched as my dad and mum and Uncle Harry exchanged an awkward looking group hug and then watched my Uncle Harry's eyes drift over the crowd of family gathered in the room before landing on me. He grinned and winked. His green eyes were bright behind his glasses and I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking. Despite the fact that our family is loud, and rambunctious, I knew Uncle Harry's story and had the feeling he was always profoundly amazed that "The Boy Who Lived…under the Cupboard" had managed to find a real and true family. Despite the noise, the arguments, the physical fights and the constant shouting, pulling, tugging, and general disorder, I knew that Uncle Harry, would never trade our family's particular brand of organized chaos for anything.

I grinned to myself, and laughed slightly. Yeah, that described this family exactly. Organized Chaos.

-Scorpius-

I was disturbed. My family's Christmas dinner had been long and drawn out. Full of stiff formalities and barely restrained hostilities. Oh, dinner had started as it normally did with the house elves coming and going with trays laden with all the trappings of a traditional English Christmas dinner, goose, standing rib, Yorkshire pudding, roasted Brussels sprouts with walnuts, roasted potatoes and of course trifle. My Mum, Astoria had gone through the trouble of decorating the house herself, making sure that all of the decorations were a carefully picked green and silver. Almost as soon as Grandmother saw the decorations, she scoffed and insisted on decorating with the time venerated Malfoy ornaments. This, of course, sent Mother huffing off to her bedroom, and the Christmas holiday had continued in the same vein. All of this, however, was quite usual.

No, I was disturbed by the small wrapped box, lying on its side in the middle of my bed covers. I shrugged slowly out of my dress robes, and arranged them carefully over the back of my desk chair. The small box was ornately decorated; the paper was gaily colored in bright slivers and greens with a dash of navy blue thrown in every once in a while for flavor. As I drew closer I realized that the wrapping was actually hand painted parchment, and I stilled my hand before it could touch the package.

Who would be sending me a present? I never received presents at the foot of my bed on Christmas morn, my grandparents would be here already and as such we all simply exchanged presents and what passed for pleasantries at the Christmas dinner every year. No one else ever bothers to even think of my family when it comes to this particular holiday. I momentarily tried to cull a list of the most probable suspects and could think of no one in particular. Finally, out of sheer curiosity, I plopped down on the bed, unknotting my tie and grabbing the box at the same time. I very carefully unwrapped the ribbon holding the parchment closed, unfolding the paper carefully so as not to tear it.

Inside the parchment was a plain black box, no writing on the outside, only a small hinge at the back of the box. I carefully pulled the lid of the box up and hissed in a slow breath when I saw what was contained within. The scorpion was immaculately carved, its famous tail raised high and curved in its typical stance, the carving was made in darkest ebony, but, and I felt my mouth twitch in amusement, its eyes were two very small silver stones. I picked it up carefully, realizing that it weighed no more than a small paper weight and flipped the arachnid over onto its back. Engraved in its underside were my initials _'S.H.M.'. _Lying just underneath the scorpion was a small white piece of cardstock, drawn onto the cardstock in a corner was small pink rose.

I carefully placed the scorpion back in the box and closed it. Rose had gotten me a gift. I had spent almost all of the holiday debating on whether or not I should get her a gift. My thoughts had gone from a very impersonal gift, a gift card good for any shop in Hogsmeade, to a gift that I thought might have been a bit _too_ personal, a first edition copy of Rose's favorite book, Wuthering Heights. I had found a copy in one of the newer shops in Hogsmeade called _Curiosities_; Rose often visited that particular shop when we were allowed into Hogsmeade. It catered to wizards and witches who had an interest in all things Muggle, it was Rose said, one of the stores that she and her Weasley grandfather visited when they had what they called, "R &R time".

I turned the box over in my hands, feeling like the biggest type of fool. It wasn't like I'd never exchanged gifts with Al before; he was after all my friend. In fact just this year, Albus had Owled me tickets for the Holyhead Harpies entire season, not an expensive gift for Al certainly, but a gift all the same. And perhaps it wasn't unusual for Rose to assume that we would exchange gifts, as we were also, friends. I hadn't wanted to get her anything for fear that it would be seen as too personal, or too impersonal. And while I sat and worried about not getting her anything or getting her anything, Rose had obviously taken the time to have this beautifully decorated scorpion crafted especially for me.

"Merlin's Balls!" I voiced the curse as loud as I could within the confines of my own room and flopped back onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. I've never been this worked up about anything before. What in all the bloody hells is wrong with me? My life, despite my family's particularly bloody history is charmed. I'm the second best in my year, behind only Rose, with next to no effort, I'm the best Seeker Slytherin has seen in years, and despite the fact that I'm only in third year, plenty of girls find me attractive. I closed my eyes in frustration, then blinked them open again, and sat up. I pulled the scorpion out of its box and ran my finger around the curve of its tail. This was more than enough turmoil for one night. I stood up and placed the scorpion on the corner of my desk and sat down. I picked up my pen and began to compose a quick letter to one of my father's close friends. Once that was done I called one of our younger houselves, Lolly, and asked her to deliver my note. Now that I'd accomplished that, time to pull these chaotic thoughts running around my head into some semblance of order.

-Rose-

Christmas is my favorite holiday. I sighed happily as I sat down on my bed, pulling off my shoes and socks. I pulled a hair band from my wrist and wrapped the length of my hair into a messy bun, thinking of the day's events. This Christmas had been spectacular, as they usually all were. I was just slipping out of my new Christmas jumper, and into a tank, when I heard the popping sound of a spell behind me. I finished pulling the tank over my head and turned to face the bed. At the foot was a rectangular package, decked out in red and gold wrappings. I smiled in bemusement. I'd gotten all of my presents from family, so who could this possibly be from? I continued to put on my pajamas, then walked over and picked up the package on the bed. I shook it slightly and heard nothing, so I shrugged and tore off the wrappings quickly. At the sight of what was underneath them I felt my fingers tremble slightly. This was the copy of Wuthering Heights that I had coveted since it first appeared in the glass display case at _Curiosities_. I carefully flipped open the book and saw a small piece of scroll tucked into the spine. There was a large, ornate S scrawled in the center, dominating the paper as only Scorpius could.

I flipped the piece of parchment over and read the hastily scribbled words on the back. _'Sorry it's late…Enjoy'_ I felt the beginnings of a smile tease the corners of my lips and ran my fingers down the yellowed pages gently. I got up one more time, locked my bedroom door, and settled in the chair my mother had placed in my room when I had asked for a reading nook, pulled my worn blanket into my lap and settled in for a night of re-reading my favorite novel.

_So, I will be changing my avatar each week before I post my new chapter. It will ALWAYS be a character from the NEXT chapter. Maybe it can be a fun little game to see who can guess who it is? Because I just came up with this idea, I'll give you the answer to my current avatar. __This week's picture is Rose, as she gets dressed during the Christmas holiday. I will change the picture on Monday!_

_A/N: This will be a blanket disclaimer for the fic: I do not own Harry Potter or any related merchandise, or characters created by J.K. Rowling. This fic will be written from the Point-Of-View of both Rose and Scorpius. I will include the song I feel best goes with the general point of the chapter at the beginning of each chapter. Feel free to YouTube it, while you read. Please enjoy…and don't forget to read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

~~_Chapter Three~~_

_~~Jealousy~~_

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-_

_'Oh jealousy, look what you've done…_

_You got a hold on me, you've made me become...'_

_-Jealousy-Good Charlotte_

-Scorpius-

I was angry. There was no denying it, as anyone who looked at me long enough could plainly see it, written across my features. Who did he think he was asking Rose to the Victory Ball? There was no way in hell that Edward McLaggen, with his grabbing hands, was going to be taking Rose to that Ball. Not as long as I asked her first. I'd heard about Edward's devious plan in Herbology, the only class I don't share with Rose, and had been on a mad dash to find her before he could ever since. It's dinner time, so I figured she'd be in the Great Hall by now. I tore into the castle from the greenhouses and sped down the hall into the Great Hall. I was just in time to see McLaggen finishing a sentence.

"Rose!" I spoke her name as loudly as my dignity would let me. I kept up my near breakneck speed, and got there just in time to hear her reply, "Yes," to McLaggen's question. I ground to a halt right behind her seat and couldn't help but catch McLaggen's triumphant smirk as he sauntered back off to join his grinning cronies at the Hufflepuff table. As he sat down he got a few slaps on the back from his mates, and tossed one last grin back at Rose, who smiled shyly in return. I turned to head back to the Slytherin table, and caught Al looking at me from his seat next to James, with no small amount of confusion, so I gave him what I hoped amounted to a smile, and walked to my house table.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I headed up to Gryffindor Tower to meet Rose for Astronomy. This was a class I loved. I enjoyed searching the sky to find the different constellations and hearing the stories those ancient mortals had attached to them. Rose was just as interested in the stories as I, so when we could finally sign up for electives, we both made sure we requested Astronomy. I rounded the corner and was not surprised to find a couple cuddled together on the steps right next to the Fat Lady's painting. It was a perfect spot for snogging, dimly lit and out of the way. In fact, it was generally where I met Rose, when we were headed to class. I idly turned my head to the window above the stairs, and watched a small ray of moonlight break through the clouds. It skipped down the stairs, and landed on a spark of hair as red as flame, and I shot my eyes to the couple on the stairs.<p>

Merlin! That….that was Rose! And on closer inspection she was clearly wrapped up in McLaggen's arms, his hands threaded through that glorious hair. I felt my hands fisting against my side, and cleared my throat loudly. They broke apart so quickly McLaggen's hand accidently tangled in Rose's hair, making her wince before they got it straight. McLaggen looked over to see the source of the interruption, and grinned when he realized it was me.

"Oh hey, Malfoy." I watched Rose's back stiffen slightly at the mention of my last name. "We were just waiting for you."

"Hi, Scorpius," her blush was so vivid I could see it even in the dim moonlight. "Edward was just keeping me company while I waited."

"Well then," McLaggen hopped up, gave Rose a quick peck on the cheek and strolled over to me. "Take care of my girl here, Malfoy." With that he turned and headed off in what I assumed was the direction of the Hufflepuff dormitory and left Rose and I staring awkwardly at one another.

"So, were you ready?" Rose's voice was slightly less than a quiet whisper, and I realized that she was embarrassed. Well she ought to be! I felt myself growing angry again, and made a conscious effort to calm myself.

"McLaggen, huh? How long's that been going on?" I was proud of the complete indifference I'd managed to pull off. I sounded like nothing more than a casual observer. Perfect.

"Oh. Unofficially since right before Christmas holiday. Edward decided we should make it official, so he asked me to the Victory Ball as his, well, his date." The blush was back, brighter than ever, and I could tell she wanted nothing more than to change the subject. "If you wouldn't mind, not telling Albus, he and the others will have a fit. My dad and Edward's have something of an old rivalry and I…I don't know, I guess I want them to hear it from me first."

"Sure, Rose. It's not my place to say anything. So, he's a good bloke then? Treats you alright?" I don't know why I found myself asking those questions, as if I was some sort of overprotective brother, but I had to know. I watched as a smile covered her face, those two dimples appearing at the corners of her mouth.

"He's a sweetheart, Scorpius. Truly!" She must have seen my look of utter disbelief. "Nothing less than a gentleman at all times. I…I really like him."

I intended to continue asking about their relationship, but before I could ask anything else, we reached the Astronomy Tower and Rose was all business again. As class began, and Rose and I took turns staring through the telescope searching for stories in the sky, I found myself wondering what to do next.

-Rose-

Scorpius has been quite distant lately. He no longer sits with Albus and me at any meal, and more often than not, I'll find myself walking to class alone. We rarely talk about anything of substance, and he flat out refuses to be anywhere near Edward. I just don't understand. It's one week to the Victory Ball though, and my excitement is temporarily overshadowing my worry about Scorpius. Headmistress McGonagall's agreed to allow us a trip into Hogsmeade for those of us who'd like to purchase new dresses and dress robes today. Roxanne and I have agreed to go dress shopping together, and I know it'll be great fun. My cousin has always had much better taste in clothes than me. She prefers dresses and skirts, while I like practical clothing that I can someday hope to use again, so her advice is extremely useful at times like this.

Speaking of Roxanne, she popped her dark head around the corner into my dormer at just that moment.

"Hey Rosie," Roxanne is beautiful. And that's probably an understatement. She's the only Weasley with brown hair and she wears it in these really beautiful loose curls to the middle of her back. Her hair only accentuates her darker skin tone. She's this really pretty milk caramel tone, and her eyes are a great gray-green hazel. She's tall, and really leggy. Her dream is to be a fashion model for Witch Weekly, and I've got to say, it's looking like she's going to make it. "Were you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my satchel." I grabbed my hair tie, and pulled my hair back into its typical messy bun. I heard Roxie sigh in the background, and quirked an eyebrow at her in the standing mirror. "What's up?"

"You have all of this wonderful hair, and instead of styling it, you always stuff it into this messy bun. Get ready, because when the Victory Ball rolls around you are going to look amazing. And all because of me!" Her voice rose with each sentence, and I knew she was getting excited. Roxanne might just be my favorite female cousin. As we walked toward the castle gates we settled into the sort of idle chatter that only family members can. Eventually we rolled around to the subject of our Victory Ball dates. As expected Roxie almost had a fit when I told her about Edward.

"Are you kidding me! Your dad might explode!"

"So, who are you going with?" I interjected quickly, hoping to distract her from the topic at hand.

"I'm going with Scorpius. I would have thought he'd have told you." Roxanne's cheeks bloomed into a light red color and I knew she was nervous about my reaction. I couldn't figure out why.

"Oh, that's nice. How'd he ask?" I was simply curious, that was all, and there was nothing else in my voice, just curiosity. I could tell I pulled it off, because Roxanne burst into this simply gorgeous smile.

"Rosie, it was the most romantic thing. He asked to meet me in the Astronomy Tower, and he had this gorgeous lily of the valley, and he just asked, you know how he has that tone? Formal, but not? It was wonderful!" Her eyes were growing dreamier by the second.

I found myself wondering what it would be like to be asked out by Scorpius and shook the thought out of my head almost immediately.

"It doesn't bother you, that he's only in Third year and you're in Fifth?"

"Why should it? He's amazingly mature and articulate, and he's fourteen to my fifteen. Not that big of an age difference, Rosie. Oh! There he is now," She pointed in the general direction of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, and I followed her finger. Sure enough there he was, wrapped in a black dragon skin jacket, laughing with Albus. His head was thrown back, the wind catching his bangs as he laughed. As he stopped laughing his eyes caught Roxanne's and he gave her a smile that was sure to have her heart fluttering. His eyes shifted to mine, and the smile dropped off his face almost immediately. I gave him a wave, and he nodded in return, before turning back to Albus. There was no way I was jealous of the smile that he'd given Roxanne. No way.

About thirty minutes later, we'd finally arrived in Hogsmeade. As usual, we headed off to Uncle George's joke shop, where he gave us a few gag gifts to try out and slipped Roxanne a few Galleons for her new dress. We arrived at the dress shop and were greeted with much excitement. It was well known that Roxanne tended to spend copious amounts of money when she stopped in this particular shop, so I wasn't surprised. In the very front window was a gorgeous dress, a deep red silk with a fully covered front, long sleeves and a slightly open back. It was cut to knee length in the front and had a floor length back. Roxanne caught me staring at it, and immediately had it pulled for me to try on.

"Oh, Roxie. I can't wear bright red. It'll clash with my hair."

"Rose, nobody wears red better than a true red head, honey. Go on now. I have one I'd like to try on, so we can show each other at the same time." When Roxanne got that particular tone there was no point in arguing.

I carried the dress to the fitting rooms, declining the offer to help me slip it on. From the front it was very simple, but the back dipped slightly, and I was worried about revealing too much skin. I carefully unzipped the dress and stepped into the fabric, pulling it up my slim frame. Once it was all the way up, I re-zipped the dress and turned to face myself in the mirror. I caught my breath. Roxanne had been right. The red went beautifully with my complexion and I smiled at myself. I knew at that moment I wasn't going to try on another dress today. This was the one.

I stepped into the lobby of the store carefully to find Roxanne already there, dressed in a dazzling knee length emerald green dress, with small straps curving over her shoulder and the silver high heels that she'd bought with her. She was turning slowly in the mirror when I came out, so I got a glimpse of the shoulder straps criss-crossing her back and coming together in sort of corset design at her waist. I had to admit, that outfit would be perfect for a date with Scorpius, who's so proud of his Slytherin heritage he practically bleeds green.

She looked up and caught sight of my reflection in the mirror, and quickly hopped of the pedestal in front of the mirror, walking over to me, and motioning with her finger for me to do a slow turn. I obliged, turning carefully so that I didn't trip on the train of the dress. Roxanne stood back and when I'd completed my turn, she clasped her hands to her chest and let out a deep sigh of appreciation.

"Rose, that dress…it's perfect. Edward won't know what hit him. I promise."

-Scorpius-

There were butterflies in my stomach. Me, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, with butterflies. My grandfather would probably bop me with his cane if he knew. After the disaster that was finding out about Rose and Edward, I'd run into Roxanne by chance, and we'd started talking. One thing led to another and we began dating. Everytime I saw her, I wondered where my luck came from. Roxanne is amazingly beautiful and equally as intelligent. She's generous, sweet and all around kind and is always making me laugh with her clever jokes. Now we were at the Victory Ball, and I was waiting for Roxanne Weasley, my _date,_ to come down the stairs.I was standing at the foot of the steps, along with Edward McLaggen, Albus, James, and quite a few other males, all of us waiting for our respective dates to come down. I could hardly wait to see Roxanne, I knew she was going to look gorgeous, she always did.

"Here they come!" one of the fourth year Ravenclaws said excitedly. We all straightened and turned our gazes expectantly towards the top of the staircase. Albus was the first to pair up, Alice walking down the stairs in a pale yellow dress to take his arm. They'd officially begun dating about two weeks after the "Potions Incident", when Albus had given Alice a bundle of her favorite flowers, dragon lilies, in the middle of the courtyard. He winked at me as they walked past and into the Great Hall. James' date Adoette, came down soon after and the steady flow of females continued until finally everyone was paired off except for McLaggen and me. He moved over to stand next to me, and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

He gave me a pat on the back, and I barely restrained myself from moving away from him. "You excited, mate? I can hardly wait, I know Rose is going to look great, and you lucked out and got Roxanne, so there's no question there. Oh, here she comes." I looked up, expecting to see Rose. Instead I got Roxanne, stunning in a short knee length green dress. She'd pulled her hair into a low ponytail that draped over one shoulder, with her trademark curls spinning out of the base of the ponytail as she walked down the steps. She smiled and placed her smaller hand in the one I'd extended for her. I turned to head into the Great Hall, but she stopped me.

"I want to see my finished product. I had to get ready for the ball myself, so Dominique did Rose's hair, so I didn't get to see her before I came down." Her voice was almost breathless with anticipation. And it was no small wonder, getting Rose Weasley into a dress and heels had probably been the equivalent of wrestling four struggling doxies into submission. I waited with her at the foot of the stairs and about five minutes later our patience was rewarded. Roxanne and I had been in the middle of a lively discussion about Slytherin's chances at the Quidditch Cup this year when I heard McLaggen's breath catch. I turned my head up to the stairs, and had to swallow, hard.

I'd always thought Rose was beautiful but now, at this moment, there was no comparison. The dress fit her like a glove, outlining all of the curves that her class robes had only hinted at. Dominique had somehow managed to pin all of that hair of hers into some elaborate bun, with a few stray curls floating down to frame her face, then apparently dusted it with some type of glittering hair shimmer. The high hemline of the front of the dress revealed a pair of fantastic legs, and feet encased in tall golden heels. When she descended the stairs and turned to greet McLaggen, I caught a glimpse of a pale back, with a smattering of peach colored freckles.

"She looks amazing doesn't she, Scorpius?" Roxanne had obviously not noticed my fascination with Rose, or that question would have never been asked.

I swallowed quickly and gave a nod of my head, before gesturing towards the Great Hall with my free hand. It had been decorated lavishly in all of the different house colors. Somehow, it all seemed to blend perfectly. The band was playing loudly and there were already several couples on the floor dancing with vigor. Roxanne pulled me onto the dance floor almost immediately, and we danced for the better part of two hours. It was a welcome distraction. When I was dancing with Roxanne, I had no time to wonder about what Rose and McLaggen could be doing. Finally when the night was almost at a close and the only people left were a few couples swaying slowly to the soft classical music playing, I spotted them again. Rose, with her cheek resting lightly on McLaggen's shoulder, her eyes closed, a small smile playing on her lips. McLaggen's hands were, thank Merlin, respectably placed on her waist. Roxanne, catching me staring, gave me a nudge.

"Go on and ask her to dance then." I gave her a startled glance but she only gave me a quick peck on the check and another gentle nudge out of my seat. "She is your best friend after all."

I walked slowly towards the other couple, and when I reached them, I tapped McLaggen's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

He glanced up and stared at me for what seemed like hours, before giving me a brief nod, and stepping back. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. Rose eyed me warily, her hair more than half out of her updo after all the dancing, her eyes looked luminous thanks to a dusting of gold. I swallowed hard and grabbed hold of my courage with both hands.

"Would you care to dance, Rose?" I extended my hand and waited for what seemed like ages before she slowly placed her hand in mine. I pulled her close, placing one hand around her waist, and keeping our joined hands slightly elevated. She placed her free hand on my shoulder lightly, but I could still feel the heat of her through my dress robe. I led her into a simple waltz, one my mother had taught me as a boy, when I was still small enough to stand on her toes.

"I…I've missed you, Rose," I closed my eyes as the words left my mouth, not wanting to see her face as she considered my statement. Knowing that it had been me avoiding her, not the other way around.

"I've missed you too, Scorpius." I opened my eyes to catch her expression. Her eyes were clear, a smile curving her lips. "You're my best friend. How could I not?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, and she really smiled at that. Like the first ray of sunlight after a storm, her smile seemed to bridge the gaps I had purposely created to distance myself from her during these past months. How long we danced I don't know, but I enjoyed the feel of her pressed close to me, that heady scent coming from her hair.

"Scorpius?" Her honey sweet voice was music to my ears; it had been quite a while since I'd heard her address me by my given name.

"Yes?"

"We're the only ones here." Her voice held laughter and I lifted my head and looked around. Indeed we were alone save a few prefects waving their wands to clean the Hall.

"Walk me back to my Tower?" I nodded, wondering where McLaggen and Roxanne had gotten off to. I gave a mental shrug, grateful for their absence.

When we finally reached Gryffindor Tower, I pushed back a few of the spare strands of hair and dropped a light kiss on her cheek, subtly breathing in the light rose scent of her.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" Since we were speaking again, it seemed normal to begin our regular routine.

"Oh!" She seemed startled by the question. "Scorpius…I can't, I've already agreed to go for a walk in the morning with Edward. Maybe we can have lunch?" I felt my heart plummet, but gave a smile and nodded in agreement, before watching her give the password to the Fat Lady, and handing her up through the portrait hole. I caught her goodbye wave before the portrait swung closed.

As I walked back to the dungeon, I tried to place the emotion I was feeling. It couldn't be…was I jealous? Actually jealous of Edward McLaggen? I shook my head and laughed out loud at the ludicrous thought, drawing the gaze of a few portraits. There was nothing to be jealous of, after all. I had the good fortune to be dating a girl two years above me, a quite beautiful girl at that. And Rose, well Rose was just a friend. As I got into bed later that night, the last though that rolled through my head was that there was no bloody way I was jealous of Edward McLaggen.

_The Victory Ball is a fictional ball that takes place every year, in my universe, as a celebration of the victory at the Battle of Hogwarts. It is attended by third years and up, although first and second years may attend as dates to upperclassman. It always occurs on May 2__nd__, as this is the day that the Battle of Hogwarts was won. For note: The regular Hogwarts school year as given by J.K. Rowling is September 1__st__ through the third week of June. Both Rose and Scorpius are fourteen in this chapter. This week's avatar represents Roxanne, it will be changed on Monday._

_A/N: This will be a blanket disclaimer for the fic: I do not own Harry Potter or any related merchandise, or characters created by J.K. Rowling. This fic will be written from the Point-Of-View of both Rose and Scorpius. I will include the song I feel best goes with the general point of the chapter at the beginning of each chapter. Feel free to YouTube it, while you read. Please enjoy…and don't forget to read and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_~~Chapter Three~~_

_~~Whispered Words~~_

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-_

_'You shelter my soul; you're my fire when I'm cold…_

_I want you to know, you had me at hello…'_

_-Hello by Beyoncé-'_

-Scorpius-

Roxanne and I were taking a stroll around the lake, watching the giant squid swim gently right underneath the surface. Roxie's hand was placed carefully in the crook of my arm, and she smiled up at me as I told her some story about a hazardous experience with the wrong end of a Beater's bat. Roxanne was beautiful. It's as if she inherited Veela heritage along with her French cousins. There's something about her that's just….mesmerizing. We reached the White Tomb and Roxie stopped. I watched out of the corner of my eye, as she raised her wand and cast some sort of spell that created a small bouquet of fireweed and placed it carefully in front of the grave.

"Why fireweed?" I asked, lowering my voice automatically out of respect.

"My parents told me that Professor Dumbledore had a phoenix, Fawkes. Phoenixes are reborn through the flames, and fireweed usually only grows after a forest fire. I thought it would be appropriate."

I smiled, touched by her thoughtfulness. She looked at me, and furrowed her brow.

"Why are you smiling?"

I turned to face her, and brushed back a lock of her hair. This close I could see that although she lacked the distinctive red hair, she still had a small stretch of freckles that lightly ran across the bridge of her nose. I brushed my finger across them, and then tilted her head up for a quick kiss.

"I am smiling, because despite you're quite obvious, and much appreciated, outer beauty, I find your inner beauty much more appealing."

Her hazel eyes caught the sunlight as she smiled at me.

"Scorpius for a third year, you are very charming." She placed her hand back in the crook of my arm, and we started our walk back around the edge of the lake.

"So, tell me, what's your strategy for winning the Quidditch Final this coming Saturday?" Her tone was playful

"My lady, never in a million years, will you wrench those secrets from my bosom!" I cried in my most dramatic tone.

The peals of her delighted laughter followed us back to the castle.

-Rose-

"We're almost there." Edward was leading me somewhere, and had instructed me to keep my eyes tightly shut until we reached our destination. Whatever it was, I hoped it would be amazing.

"Okay, and open them…now!" I lifted my lashes, and gasped in surprise. We had walked to the very edge of the forest, just past Hagrid's cabin and, as I watched a myriad of tiny, twinkling lights zipped around a blanket that had been laid gently on the floor of the forest.

"Edward, this is beautiful! But…the curfew. We'll have to be inside within the hour." He grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the blanket.

"I know. I just wanted to watch the sunset with you, Rose." I smiled. Despite the rumours, Edward had never been anything less than polite. We sat on the blanket, the enchanted lights continuing to zip around us merrily.

"Thank you for this, I don't know what to say." He reached out and brushed my hair, which I'd worn down specifically for this occasion, away from my cheek.

"Just enjoy it. I wanted to see your beauty at dusk." I felt myself beginning to blush, could feel the hot rush of red color traveling up my neck and to the roots of my hair. Edward grinned and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"They should name a color after your blush, it could be called 'Weasley Red'." I laughed at his silliness, and placed my head on his shoulder, watching the sun begin its descent across the sky.

"Rose, I want you to know, I really like you. I'm glad that you gave me a chance. I'd never thought it'd be possible, but here we are." I turned my head to look at him and smiled.

"Thank you for asking me on a date, Edward." He grinned at me again, and wrapped his hand in the length of my hair.

"I love your hair, it's gorgeous, you know. And it fits you. The color is all heat and passion, but the waves are just the edge it needs to temper all that fire. You're like that. You're sweet and quiet, but underneath that is a temper."

I stared at him in amazement, no one had ever said anything like that to me before, and as he bent his head to meet mine, and I closed my eyes in anticipation, I felt my lips curve into a smile.

-Scorpius-

We lost the Quidditch Final. We lost the Quidditch Final and it was all my fault. Now all of Slytherin hates me and the Gryffindors are hailing me as some type of conquering hero. The game was going great, we had the lead, despite spotty visibility, and then it all went wrong. But, honestly, if you'd been in my position you'd have done the same thing. You see, the day started off normal enough. I'd come down for breakfast, decked out in my green and silver Slytherin uniform, and sat with my team. Across the hall, I could see Albus, sitting with his head in his hands. Most people would take that as a sign of nerves. I knew better.

Albus was the best seeker that Gryffindor had seen since his father before him, and he'd been on a broom since he was five. Albus may not have been the best student, he rarely applies himself in class, but he excels in Quidditch. He would hold that position until about ten minutes before the team headed down to the stadium, and then he would wolf down a plateful of bacon and put on his game face. Albus was simply strategizing. I knew this game was going to be ridiculously hard. Not only was I playing against an equally talented seeker, I was playing against my friend.

My gaze slid to the red head sitting next to Albus, and I winced. Make that _two_ friends. Rose was listening intently to James, the youngest captain Gryffindor has ever seen. As a matter of fact, the whole team, with the exception of Alice Longbottom was a Weasley or Potter. A lot of people in other houses cried nepotism. Nobody in Gryffindor cared. Because they'd played so long together, their teamwork was amazing, it often seemed like they could read each other's minds on the pitch. Rose was the Keeper, had been since her second year and was quite good at keeping the quaffle out of the posts. She had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, her typical game day style, and had on the pair of riding gloves she told me her Uncle had given her over the Christmas holiday. She wasn't smiling. Rose never smiles on game day, not until after she wins. It gives her this really intense look.

My captain, Bradley Sexton, gave the signal to head out, and we stood as a team and headed through the doors of the Great Hall with all of Slytherin chanting and cheering. We made some last minute uniform adjustments when we got out to the pitch and waited for the Gryffindor team to meet us. The skies were a horrible gray color, and there was a slow fog rolling off the ground, visibility was made worse by pouring sheets of rain coming down fast and hard. About five minutes after we arrived, the Gryffindor team marched out, followed by the crowd from breakfast, all yelling and shouting raucously for their team of choice. The teams lined up, facing each other, and the referee had the captains shake hands. I gave Albus a look and he grinned at me.

"Good luck, mate." Despite the fact that we were on opposing teams, he truly meant the words. Albus is a very unique individual.

"You too."

I heard the whistle blow, and immediately kicked my feet off the ground, as high as I could, hoping to get as far up as possible. The snitch always went high, and then dipped off, I was hoping to end this game before it even got started. Slytherin came off the ground scoring. Almost as soon as the quaffle was released it landed inside Rose's hoop, making her give the culprit, Sabini, a long glare. The game continued, running neck and neck, I kept my eyes drifting left and right frequently and could see Albus doing the same whenever he floated past my line of sight. Suddenly I tensed. Despite the gloom of the morning, I'd managed to catch a glimpse of gold. Slytherin was up by ten points, all I had to do was catch the snitch now and the game was over. I adjusted my broom and shot off in the direction of the golden glint, catching Albus sidling up next to me almost immediately.

We were both racing, neck and neck towards the Gryffindor goals, when I heard the scream. I looked up quickly and saw a flash of red dropping from the sky. I heard the crowd's loud gasp, and wasted no more time. I left my pursuit of the snitch, watching out of the corner of my eye, as Albus sent me a questioning glance. I heard a loud plink, realized that Rose had just smashed into the goal post, and sped up. I managed to reach her just before she hit the ground, dead weight and dreadfully still. I turned to yell for Madame Pomfrey and watched Albus wrap his outstretched arm around the snitch. As soon as he'd grabbed it, he hopped off his broom, which was a mere hundred feet off the ground and ran toward me. I dimly heard the Gryffindors yelling their victory, and Sexton calling for my head, but I didn't care. Rose still hadn't woken up, hadn't even moved. As her family rushed over to check on her, trying to pull my arms away, I tensed around her. I didn't relax my arms until Madame Pomfrey finally managed to push through the crowd, performing a hover charm to take Rose's still body off of the field.

-Rose-

My whole body hurt. I tried to open my eyes but immediately stopped when I felt the blinding pain that accompanied the movement. I swallowed, which also hurt, and forced myself to open them. I looked up, and realized I was in a stone room. I frowned trying to remember how I'd gotten to the hospital ward. I remember watching Scorpius and Al shoot off in the direction of what I assumed was the snitch. I remember seeing a bludger out of the corner of my eye, and after that nothing but the faint sound of someone yelling for Madame Pomfrey. I turned my head gingerly, making sure not to aggravate any as yet unknown injuries. My bed was located next to a window so I could see that it was dark outside, and sitting in front of the window, head leaned against his hand, eyes closed, was Scorpius.

I tried to smile but even that hurt, resulting in a small moan pulling from my lips. Scorpius jolted up, swinging his head from left to right, before his eyes settled on my figure in the bed. He gave a sigh and rubbed his hand down his face. His gray eyes were tired and underneath them I saw dark bruising, as if he had been awake for a long time. He settled back into the chair, and let out a yawn, before giving me a small smile.

"Hello." That one word brought a rush of relief. I couldn't explain why, I hadn't been particularly worried about anything, but I immediately felt better when he spoke.

"How are you feeling?" He kept his voice low, probably in deference to whatever other sick or hurt soul was residing in the hospital wing with me at the time.

"Like I ran into a tree. What happened?" I spoke slowly, because the act of moving my mouth seemed to call upon muscles I hadn't used in quite some time. Everything was painful.

"Sexton hit a bludger at you, hoping to get you out of the way. I guess he didn't notice I'd already caught sight of the snitch. It hit you hard, right across the arm, you fell and on the way down hit the goal post with your head and back. I caught you before you hit the ground. Madame Pomfrey said you broke your arm, and nearly fractured your spine as well. She gave you some Skele-A-Grow. And here we are."

"Where's everyone else?" There was no way I'd been hurt and the rest of the brood hadn't come by to make sure I was okay under the guise of taunting and leave gifts.

"They stayed for a few hours and then went ahead to dinner. I stayed up here. Told them I'd sit until you woke up. I guess I drifted off." He sounded terribly upset about that last part.

"It's fine, Scorpius. Just the fact that you were here, that's enough for me." I tried to stretch my hand towards him and he reached out to grab it in his, running his thumb casually across the back of it.

"You know I'd never leave my best friend alone in the hospital wing." He grinned.

"So who won the Final?" The grin slipped right off of his face. "Oh, no. Scorpius you didn't."

"I didn't have a choice, Rose! It was let you fall or win a game. And…it had to be you." He looked away as he said the last part of the sentence. I saw a blush that looked remarkably like the almost trademarked 'Weasley Red'.

"But Scorpius, I…I would have been fine. I know how much this game meant to you. And what will the scouts say?" I was one of the few people that Scorpius trusted with the knowledge that his secret ambition was to play for Puddlemere United when we left Hogwarts.

"Rose. This isn't up for discussion. Just let it be." He put on that face, the one that meant he would hear no more on this particular conversation.

"I must look a mess." I laughed self-consciously and brushed a hand across my hair, when it rained my hair always frizzed up, and I knew that I probably looked like the second coming of some type of horrible hairy monster. It didn't matter though, because I'd finally succeeded in making Scorpius smile.

"You look great for someone who fell from that high." His face lost his smile again, and he closed his eyes tightly. "Merlin, Rose. I was terrified. I've never been that scared before. Just promise me, you'll be more careful next time."

"I promise, Scorpius." He paused, looking at me thoughtfully. "What?"

"Why do you always call me Scorpius? Al calls me Scor, and I've had friends call me Scorp, but you, you always call me Scorpius."

"Why do you call me Rose? Almost everybody I know calls me Rosie." I was completely baffled by the turn in conversation.

"I like your name, Rose. It suits you. You don't need a nickname." I smiled, I could feel myself drifting off, probably the last effects of the Skele-A-Grow and my injuries. I felt Scorpius pull his hand out of mine and watched him slowly begin to rise.

"Scorpius?" He stopped and turned back.

"Will you be here to say hello in the morning?" My voice was quiet and groggy. My thoughts were slowing down, and before I could hear his reply, I was drifting off into darkness.

-Scorpius-

I stopped at the curtain leading from Rose's closed off cubicle at her softly voiced question. I turned back slowly, and watched her long blondish lashes flutter shut, fanning over her freckled cheeks softly. Her breathing slowed, and deepened, and her hand slowly relaxed against the bedsheet. I finally felt the small bubble of choking fear inside my chest dissipate. When the impressive Weasley/Potter clan had all wandered off, I'd sat in the chair placed next to the bed and watched her sleep. For all of my bravado, I'd been terrified. The longer she'd slept, the more worried I'd grown, finally drifting off to a land of nightmares, in which Rose never recovered.

When she'd moaned, I'd jolted awake, never so happy to hear an exhalation of pain. We'd sat and talked and every word of the conversation made the knot of fear a little lighter until, with this last exchange of words it had completely disappeared. I walked back over to the bed, and ran my hand lightly over the tangle of hair that fluffed out around her head. I wondered where McLaggen was, thinking it unusual that a boyfriend wouldn't want to personally see to his girlfriend's recovery. I shrugged then leaned down and whispered the answer to her question very softly.

"For as long as you want Rose, for as long as you want."

_A short chapter, with a little bit of fluff. The next chapter marks the start of their fourth year and things get a little tumultuous. I guarantee that this IS going to be a Rose/Scorpius romance, but I want it to build naturally, and I believe that these two would have fought their mutual attraction, if they even realised that they were in fact attracted to one another. This week's avatar represent Alice Longbottom._

_A/N: This will be a blanket disclaimer for the fic: I do not own Harry Potter or any related merchandise, or characters created by J.K. Rowling. This fic will be written from the Point-Of-View of both Rose and Scorpius. I will include the song I feel best goes with the general point of the chapter at the beginning of each chapter. Feel free to YouTube it, while you read. Please enjoy…and don't forget to read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: In honour of this last installment in the Harry Potter film series, I will be giving you guys Sunday's chapter today (Thursday!) I must say, the movie was amazing! It left me clinging to my seat, and in tears at the end! I've been reading Harry Potter since I was 10, I'm 21 now, so this is like the symbolic end to my childhood! I hope everyone else has the opportunity to view the movie. It is a MUST-SEE! This chapter is written a bit differently, I hope you enjoy it._

_~~Chapter Five~~_

_~~Summertime~~_

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-_

_'Summer, summer, summertime…_

_Time to sit back and unwind…'_

_-Summertime by Will Smith-_

-Rose-

I was sitting at my desk, putting the finishing touches on my letter to Scorpius. I'd never written to him before and was slightly worried about his reaction, but I often wrote to Albus during the summer, even though we only live just around the corner from one another, so I figured it would be okay to do the same with Scorpius, I opened my window, and waited for Heathcliff, my small, gray screech owl, to come flying through. He looked quite satisfied with his latest hunt, and settled himself on my desk; I walked over, pressed a ring my dad had bought me into some hot wax, and sealed the letter, then tied it carefully to Heathcliff's small leg. He rubbed his feathered head across my hand and then took off out of the window. I watched him fly, until I couldn't see him anymore, and then opened the door, stumbling over Boots, my mum's tabby cat and walked down to join my family for breakfast.

-Scorpius-

I was lying across my bed, staring at the ceiling and flipping my wand through my fingers, when I heard the tapping at the window. I angled my head towards the window, and saw a smallish owl hovering outside. I rolled to my feet and slid the window open, watching as the bird flew in, and landed angrily on my desk, tapping its beak incessantly against the scroll tied to its leg. I walked over, and carefully untied the small parcel. As soon as it was relieved of its burden, the owl flew hurriedly back out of the window. I sat on the edge of my bed, and carefully broke the seal on the letter, unrolling it slowly.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_It's me, Rose; just in case you didn't know. The owl is Heathcliff; he can be a bit peckish with strangers so excuse his attitude. I figured I'd write you over the summer, I always write Albus, and I figured since we're friends we could do the same. Roxie told me that you might be coming to the Burrow over the summer to visit her. That'd be nice, if your dad would let you. Well I hope you'll write me back._

_Regards,_

_Rose W._

I grinned and stood up, strolling over to my desk. I pulled out the new quill I'd received when I'd gotten home from school, and dipped it into the small inkwell on my desk. I grabbed a piece of parchment, and started composing a reply.

-Rose-

The owl was large, I assumed it was probably a barn owl, and it landed right in the middle of my bed. It stared around expectantly, obviously waiting for someone to come and unfurl the scroll from its leg. It seemed gentle enough, if a bit thirsty, so I bought Heathcliff's small water dish over to the bed and placed it in front of the bird. He lapped quickly at the water and I took the scroll off of his leg carefully. After he'd had his fill of water, he flew right back out of the window and I took the letter outside to the small garden that mum keeps. It's very quaint, and took a whole two weeks to finish, as mum insisted on doing it by hand. She and Aunt Ginny worked on it together, and it's full of namesake flowers. There are beautiful lilies, petunias, and of course, Mum's favorite and my personal namesake, roses, tons of them in all different colors. After the garden was finished dad placed a stone bench out there and I love to sit and stare at the flowers. I walked over to the bench now, and plopped on it, unfolding the letter as I went.

_Dear Rose,_

_I enjoyed receiving your letter. It was a nice surprise. My owl's name is Orion, and he's a general bore. Of course Albus and I exchange letters every year, so I suppose it wouldn't be too strange for us to exchange letters as well. Roxie did invite me to the Burrow over the summer holidays, I am unsure as too whether or not I will be allowed to visit. Mother and Father were thinking about a trip to Greece this year, and until those plans are finalized, I won't be able to commit to any other plans. So where exactly do you live? Albus said you didn't live too far from him, but I was wondering if this meant that you live in Godric's Hollow, or in another smaller village near the area. I was also wondering how your quill strokes are so smooth. It doesn't seem as if you ever had to stop to refill with ink. Anyway, I hope that you are enjoying your summer holidays so far._

_Respectfully,_

_Scorpius_

I slid the letter into the back pocket of my jeans, smiling at Scorpius' neat, precise handwriting. It was almost as if he had taken a handwriting class.

"Rose!" The exclamation came from the back door, and I glanced up to see my mum, still in her work robes.

"Hi, Mum! How was work?" I started to walk toward the house, stepping over the neatly arranged rows of plants as I went.

"Fine. I was coming back to ask if you would be a dear and help me with dinner preparations. Harry and Ginny and the children are coming over and any help is wonderful."

I winced at being lumped into a group called children. I was fourteen now, and had even started developing breasts. I had been going back to my bedroom to write a reply letter to Scorpius, but hurried to help Mum prepare dinner. I'd get to the letter soon enough.

-Scorpius-

It's been a week since my last letter to Rose, and mother and father are downstairs having a massive row about traveling arrangements for the summer. I can hear them fussing all the way in my bedroom, and grimace, before turning my attention back to the book I have propped up against the wall in front of my desk. _Quidditch through the Ages_, while a rather dated book, gave a unique insight into the game that more modern books seemed to lack.

I turned my head to the window, and was startled to see Rose's Heathcliff hovering right outside the window patiently, obviously waiting to be let in. It gave me a quick pause, as I wondered how long he'd been there. Then I scrambled up to the window, opening it quickly. Heathcliff flew in and landed on the bed, seeming to sigh when his legs touched its soft surface. He held out his leg expectantly and I obliged him by removing the letter. He moved off to Orion's abandoned cage, he was out on a hunt, and seemed to settle in for a good nap. I took the note back over to my desk and cracked the seal carefully.

_Scorpius,_

_I do hope you manage to persuade your parents to let you visit the Burrow. It's delightful, so many things to do and a huge wide open field to play Quidditch in. I live in Godric's Hollow, right around the corner from Al actually. We owl each other at night for the fun of it sometimes. We live in a nice sized cottage, enough room for Hugo and me to have our own bedrooms, and a small garden in the backyard. I love it here, it's so very peaceful. My mum told me that you still live in Malfoy Manor although your grandparents don't anymore. I imagine that must be wonderful, having the run of an entire mansion, and the backyard must be simply amazing. Where is Malfoy Manor located precisely? I've always wondered. Had some exciting news today. We'll be traveling to France soon, the whole family to visit Aunt Fleur's family; we'll be gone for two whole weeks. How exciting that'll be!_

_Truly,_

_Rose_

_P.S. I use a Muggle invention for writing when I'm at home. It's called a pen and it has ink trapped in its center. They sell them in packs at Curiosities, you should try them sometime._

Something called a pen? I made a note to go down to _Curiosities, _the next time Father made a trip into Hogsmeade. Of course, he could never know I'd done such a thing. He might have a fit otherwise. Off to France, was she? She'd have a magnificent tan when she came back, it would make her freckles stand out even more, and her hair would be glorious. I stared out of the window, once again startled by my thought. It wasn't the first time I'd had them, and it worried me every time.

-Rose-

I left for France's countryside two days after my letter to Scorpius, and didn't have a chance to send Heathcliff off to collect the mail from the cottage, because I was simply too busy enjoying myself. I'd gotten a nice tan, and had taken quite a few pictures. Unfortunately, the tan only made my freckles more noticeable. We'd spent a week at the Delacour's home near Cannes, sampling delicious French food and going to the beach, and then we spent another week in Cannes itself, which was simply delightful.

We were just getting home, arriving by Portkey in the backyard of Albus' house. We said our goodbyes and then walked down the street to our own cottage. As soon as we got to the door, my dad collected the pile of mail off of the front stoop, and bought it inside, as we all trudged into the house. Dad quickly sorted through the mailings and handed me one letter. I grabbed it and walked slowly up the stairs to my room, leaving my rucksack and traveling case downstairs. I'd have my dad magic them upstairs later.

When I reached my room, I dropped the letter on my bed and walked over to my standing wardrobe. I rifled through my drawers, until I found an old T-shirt and a pair of shorts and slipped out of my traveling clothes. I pulled them on and walked over to my bed, pulling the gray duvet cover down, slipping underneath it and then propping myself up on my pillows, before grabbing the letter. I carefully opened it and stared at the words blankly for a moment, the written lines blurring together slightly, before my tired eyes cleared.

_Rose,_

_You'll probably not get this letter until after you return from France, so I'd like to ask in advance, how was it? I have a feeling you enjoyed yourself. Still no word from Father or Mother about the trip to the Burrow, but I'm still holding out hope. I also went to Curiosities and picked up some of those "pens" you'd mentioned in your last letter. They are simply miraculous. The things these Muggles have managed to create without magic. It's astounding. Malfoy Manor is in Wiltshire, it's not far from Stonehenge. I suppose it's nice to have the run of a manor, but often times it winds up feeling cold and lonely. My parents love me, don't get me wrong, but Father is gone for work more often than not, and Mother doesn't always deal so well with that. Are you excited about fourth year? I hope you had a good trip._

_Yours,_

_Scorpius_

I fell asleep that night with Scorpius' note still in my hand, and woke up the next morning with it under my cheek.

-Scorpius-

I finally got a return owl from Rose today; Heathcliff came soaring right through my open window and landed gently on my shoulder. I'd just gotten the list of required books as well as next year's schedule of classes and had been perusing through the list to see if I could reuse any books or notes from last year. I held out my hand, and he propped his leg in it, and waited for me to unfurl the ribbon from around it. Somewhere along the line, Heathcliff and I had become rather chummy. After I'd removed the letter I gave him a sound pat on the head and he rubbed his head against my hand before flying right back out of the window.

I set my Hogwarts paperwork aside and unfolded this latest letter. I smiled at Rose's cheerfully bubbly writing and began to read.

_Scorpius!_

_France was absolutely wonderful! It was beautiful, the countryside astounded me every day, and Cannes, Cannes was gorgeous. I've never had so much fun. I got a beret! Roxanne said it looked great. I'm not so sure. We went to the beach nearly every day. Roxie, she got this great red string bikini thing and had all of the French boys simply drooling! You'd have been so jealous, Scorpius. So, I've finally gotten my schedule for this school year, have you gotten yours yet. Here, I'll list my classes and you can compare. I'm so nervous about the course load; it's going to be so much heavier than third year. Anyway, here's my list. Monday is Herbology in the morning, then care of Magical Creatures third period, and Arithmancy and Double Runes for fourth and fifth period. On Tuesdays, I have History of Magic in the morning and Potions third period. Wednesdays is just morning Charms. Thursday is Transfiguration in the morning and Double Defence against the Dark Arts for fourth and fifth period, and on Friday History of Magic in the morning, Charms for third period and Double Potions for fourth and fifth. It sounds like so much, and I'm so worried. Dad said we were going to go book shopping right before we head off to the Burrow, so that's the week after next, perhaps we could go together? Let me know._

_Always,_

_Rose_

I smiled at the mixed amounts of exuberance and worry evident in Rose's letter. I put the letter into a small drawer in my desk, and then walked down to dinner. Maybe I could convince my mother to take me into Diagon Alley in two weeks' time. I got an owl from Albus the next day. Majesty flew down to land in front of me, while I was walking in the gardens, enjoying the sun. He pecked impatiently at the letter attached to his leg, so I walked over to untie it quickly. It felt slightly heavier than the average letter from Albus, so I unrolled it immediately. Out plopped a small amount of photographs, obviously taken with a wizard's camera as the subjects were moving. I moved the pictures behind the letter and quickly scanned its contents.

_Scorpius,_

_Went to France with the family! Finally, something I can say that you can't hold over me anymore. I took some great pictures; I hope that you'll enjoy some of them. There are a few good pictures of me and Rosie in there, and the rest are just some touristy shots. Rosie told me that you might be coming to the Burrow next month. I hope you make it; it'll be that much more enjoyable to have both of my best mates there._

_Albus_

I shook my head, Albus had been complaining about my family's constant traveling almost since the day I met him, and I guess he was very happy about the fact that he'd finally traveled somewhere foreign as well. I bought the pictures back to the forefront. The very first one seemed to be of a large sized cottage in the middle of a neighborhood of equally large sized cottages. I could vaguely see people running around in the background. The next picture showed Rose and Albus, his arm draped companionably across her shoulder, their heads tilted together, both smiling broadly at the camera, and every so often both of them would lift their hands and wave. Rose was wearing the beret she'd written about in her letter, tilted at a jaunty angle, and her long red hair was braided and draped over one shoulder. The picture made me smile. I kept flipping through the pictures until one in particular caught my eye.

The picture was of Rose and Roxanne. They were on a beach, and were both wearing swimsuits. Roxanne was wearing a red bikini, which draped across her slim form spectacularly, and made her legs seem even longer then they usually looked. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and she was winking at whoever was holding the camera. Rose stood next to her, her head tilted back, long hair flowing in waves down her back, in a gray two piece, she was laughing, and the picture kept repeating the movements of her throwing her head back, eyes crinkling and her smile creating two dimples in her cheeks. I flipped the picture over and noticed that Al had written something on the back of this one.

_Roxie looks great, doesn't she? Thought you'd like this picture!_

I frowned in consternation. What would Albus say if he knew that it wasn't Roxanne I'd been looking at?

-Rose-

Scorpius' next letter took a week to arrive, and during the week we celebrated Albus' fifteenth birthday, the whole family gathering and bringing gifts and laughter to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house. There was a ton of food, and so many presents the table had to be magically enchanted to hold the weight. After all the cake had been eaten and all the presents opened, Alice and Albus spent the rest of the night underneath the huge old tree in the backyard, which Aunt Ginny had enchanted to shoot bursts of glittering stars at random. We had a wonderful time and when I arrived home, it was to find Scorpius' huge barn owl sitting on the ledge of my open window, waiting. I rushed over to him, and removed the letter, sat at my desk chair and unrolled the piece of parchment excitedly.

_Rose,_

_I'm glad you had such a wonderful time in France, I knew that you would. I have my own good news. Mother has agreed to a trip to Diagon Alley next week, Friday. She'll probably end up just giving me the Galleons for the purchase, so maybe we can meet up at the Ice Cream Parlour, and go shopping from there. My course load is the same as yours, but I'll be continuing on with Muggle Studies, instead of Double Runes. How you can stand that class I don't know. Still no word yet on the trip to the Burrow, I think Father may just not want me to go. It's getting to be a bit late for them to actually be going to Greece if I'm supposed to be tagging along. Albus sent me a few pictures of your trip, I must say, it looked like you enjoyed yourself. Write me soon._

_Scorpius_

I smiled. Scorpius was going to be able to meet us after all. I had no doubt that I could manage to just grab some Galleons from Dad and shop on my own. Dad hates shopping and Mum always works on Fridays so there's no way she could come, and Uncle Harry, wh hates shopping as much as my Dad, will probably end up taking Albus, Lily, and James. This was going to be an excellent shopping trip.

-Scorpius-

I ordered a double cone, one scoop strawberry one scoop mint; while I waited in the ice cream shop my father still calls Fortescue's even though the old shop owner was killed during the Second Wizarding War. Dennis Creevey owns the shop now and had changed the name to Colin's Cool Concoctions, in what many of the older members of the community say is a tribute to his older brother, who also died during the Second Wizarding War. I ate my cone slowly, enjoying the coolness and texture. Mother had dropped me off some time ago, and then gone off to meet a few of her friends at Twilfitt and Tatting's, and I was waiting for Rose and Albus to show up. Every time I saw a redhead walk past, I straightened to get a better glimpse only to be disappointed when it wasn't Rose.

I was staring out of the window so hard, in fact, that I was shocked beyond measure when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I turned quickly, and released a breath when I realized that it was only Albus. He grinned at me, his green eyes flashing in his tan face, I stood and we exchanged a typical guy hug. Albus had gotten taller over the summer, shooting up so that he was now taller than me. His usually short spiky hair had grown out, and hung to the collar of his shirt in a style similar to mine. He was no longer wearing his glasses and I made a mental note to ask him how he could see.

"How's it going, Scor?" Al was beaming ear to ear and I knew how he felt. It was rough having to go a summer without seeing your best friend.

"It's great, Al. I'm still not sure about the Burrow situation though." Al shrugged and turned towards the serving counter.

"I wonder what's taking Rose so long." At the mention of Rose's name I followed Albus' gaze to the counter and finally caught sight of her.

She was turning away from the counter with two ice cream cones held in her hands. One was a heaping three scoop pistachio that I knew was for Albus, the other a one scoop chocolate. As she walked towards us, I took the opportunity to look her over. She'd filled out over summer vacation and was wearing a pair of simple jean shorts, and a white T-shirt with the words _Roses are Red(heads)_ scrawled across the front. She appeared to be wearing light makeup, some lip gloss and a hint of something glittery on her eyes, and her tan made the spotting of freckles across the bridge of her nose even more noticeable. The most startling change however, was her hair. Usually Rose simply pulled her hair up into a bun, or into a ponytail holder, but today her hair was curled ever so slightly, in dozens of tiny ringlets that bounced down her back with each step she took. I took a deep breath, and hoped Albus hadn't noticed me giving his cousin the once over.

Rose finally made it over to where we stood and passed Albus his cone. He took it gratefully, and immediately started slurping away on the slightly melted top scoop.

"Scorpius! You look great. Did the summer treat you well?" She had thrown her arms around me, careful not to lose her hold on the ice cream, and I returned the hug, just as carefully, for fear of losing what was left of my own cone.

"Rose. I had a great time. You look wonderful. France must have agreed with you." I watched as a blush swept over her neck and face, amazed that I could still see it clearly despite her tan.

"Yes. I've gotten more into the whole beauty thing. But I'm still completely lost when it comes to the fashion thing. I'm probably just going to let Roxanne dress me from now on." She giggled at her joke, and I watched as the dimples popped out at the corners of her mouth.

"So, where did you want to go book shopping? Flourish and Blotts?" I asked, more to have something to do with my mouth than to actually ask the question. It was rather stupid after all as Flourish and Blotts is the only place anyone ever buys school books.

"Of course, where else would we go? Hold on, let me grab Albus and we'll go." She dropped her half eaten ice cream cone into a nearby wastebasket and jogged off to grab Al, from where he'd been drooling at a Firebolt 4000, on display in the window over at _Broomstix. _Once she'd acquired her target, she waved at me through the windows, and I walked outside to meet them both, catching up to them just in time to hear Albus complain bitterly about the unfairness of being forced to leave the window display.

I watched as Rose walked ahead of both Albus and I, her excitement for book shopping evident in the slight bounce in her step. I let my eyes trace over her newly developed curves and swallowed hard. How in the world was I going to tell Albus that I thought I had a crush on our best friend? Especially when I was already dating another of his cousins. Could my get any more complicated?

_This chapter was a bit different than the usual, with most of the actual conversation being carried out through letter format. Scorpius has finally realised his attraction to Rose, but thinks it's purely physical. Both characters have matured physically in this chapter. Rose is still with Edward at this point, and Scorpius with Roxanne. All stores mentioned in this chapter, except for Curiousities are a real part of the Harry Potter World_

_A/N: This will be a blanket disclaimer for the fic: I do not own Harry Potter or any related merchandise, or characters created by J.K. Rowling. This fic will be written from the Point-Of-View of both Rose and Scorpius. I will include the song I feel best goes with the general point of the chapter at the beginning of each chapter. Feel free to YouTube it, while you read. Please enjoy…and don't forget to read and review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: There is a slight lime at the begnning of this chapter! This is the only warning you have. If you do not want to read the slight lime, please scroll down past the first page break. Enjoy reading_

_~~Chapter Six~~_

_~~In Dreams~~_

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-_

'_Hey, I finally found you. I been dreaming about you_

_You are the girl that's been running around in my dreams…'_

_-Running Around in My Dreams-Tyrone Wells-_

-Scorpius-

I felt lips running a trail of kisses down my chest, and groaned. The lips reversed their path and landed squarely on my lips. I kissed her back, whoever she was, grabbing a fistful of silken hair. I tilted her head to the side, planting kisses around her ear and down her neck, and was rewarded with a quiet sigh. I let my hands run down to her sides and then underneath her shirt, caressing skin as smooth as satin. The kisses were getting more heated, and I heard her small gasps in my ear as I molded my hands over small globes of rounded flesh, plucking at hardened nipples. I wrenched my lips from hers, so that I could watch her face, and was startled to realise it was Rose. I pulled away from her quickly, and seemed to fall through a sort of hazy mist.

It wasn't until I jolted upright in my bed that I realised it was the shock of dreaming of Rose that had awoken me. I was covered in sweat, and my breathing was harsh and rapid. I shook my head, pushed myself out of bed, and stood. I headed towards the door of my bedroom, intending to get myself some water, but was brought up short by the sight of myself in the mirror. My skin was flushed, my hair was darkened with sweat and my eyes carried a startled look. I reversed my course and instead flopped back down on the bed. I lifted my legs and stretched back out on top of my silk duvet,hoping to cool down. My mother had enchanted my ceiling when I was younger, and it displayed an ever changing starscape. The only constellation that was ever the same was the one in the middle, my namesake, Scorpius. I stared at the twinkling ceiling until my eyes grew too heavy to hold open anymore. When my deams did come, they were mercifully free of Rose and hair as red as flame, and soft as silk.

* * *

><p>My father called me down to his study the Thursday before school started under the pretense of "talking". I wasn't fooled. Father rarely wants to talk about anything. He usually lectures or gives advice. I walked down the stairs and into the small room located right behind the library. As usual, the only light came from two small lamps that flanked either corner of the huge birch desk. Father was sitting in his mahogany leather chair, and when I walked in he looked up from his paperwork, and gestured for me to sit in one of the two smaller green armchairs in front of the desk. I sat down and waited quietly as he finished writing small notes and annotations in the corners of the paper.<p>

As he wrote, I took the opportunity to study him. Father had not aged in a manner one would call graceful. I have always assumed this was due to his history with the Death Eaters and the way the magical society has isolated our family. His hair, the same pale blonde color as mine, was thinning in an obvious patch on the crown of his head, and his eyes always seemed to have large dark circles underneath them. He spoke quietly and had a tendency to wear only black or gray clothing. Whenever we entered Diagon Alley, he studiously ignored Knockturn Alley, and anyone who happened to be coming from that general direction. He didn't go out, unless it involved business and he kept mainly to himself and our family. Everytime Grandfather came for a visit, he talked for ages about "the way you used to be, Draco,". Finally, he added one last note and pushed the paperwork aside; shoving the small spectacles he wears when reading onto the top of his head. He looked at me, and his expression was so grave I wondered what I'd done.

"I received a letter today, from one Harry Potter, in regards to your summer plans. I assume that this is the summer trip you have been attempting to coerce me into letting you make?"

I nearly groaned aloud. Albus must have mentioned my father's reluctance to make a decision to his own father, who in turn wrote a note to my father. Instead I smothered the groan and gave an answer.

"Yes. It's a trip to the Burrow, and then from there Albus said his parents would take us to Platform 9 ¾ in the morning and see us off to school."

"And this is something that you'd like to do." His voice was low, but I could hear his genuine interest.

"Albus is my best friend; I'd love to spend a day or so with him before school."

"Potter has asked that you be allowed to come to their home in Godric's Hollow tonight, so that they may simply take you to the Burrow with them in the morning. I have agreed."

I straightened in my seat, I had never even hoped that he would say yes, and had almost given up all hope when Father had said he'd received a letter from Harry Potter himself.

"I will be Flooing you to their home, in an hour's time. I expect you to be ready and have your school trunks packed, so I can send them to meet the Hogwarts Express."

"Father, thank you. I…just thank you."

He gave me one of those rare smiles I'd come to treasure from him, and then winked at me.

"I am capable of doing a nice thing every once in a while. Now go pack."

I leapt from my seat and raced up to my rooms, throwing everything I could touch into my school trunks, books, old papers, school robes, shoes. By the time I'd finished ransacking my room for things to put in my trunk, it looked like a minor storm had blown directly through my room. I took more time in selecting my clothes for the weekend, and made sure I packed an extra pair of school robes. I stuffed my feet into a spare pair of trainers and tossed my now full rucksack over my shoulder, walking at a more sedate pace back to my father's study. Father was standing in front of the fireplace, unscrewing the top off of his small jar of Floo Powder. I walked in, and stood next to him quietly, knowing he would say something before sending me off.

"Scorpius, I want you to promise me you will continue to do well in your studies. This year is most important, you will be sitting your O.W.L.S. next year and you must be prepared."

I nodded my head and replied in the affirmative. "Yes, sir."

"When you step into the fire, you must say 'The Potter House', Potter has told me that Ginevra will be watching the fire for you."

"Yes, sir."

"I love you, Scorpius."

I glanced up at him and saw that he was giving me another small smile.

"I love you too, Father."

He nodded and then threw the handful of Floo Powder into the flames, turning them a bright green. I stepped into the flames and shouted as clearly as I could "The Potter House." As I was spinning to my destination, I saw, to my confusion, what looked like sadness on my father's face.

* * *

><p>My first glimpse of the Potter house came when I spilled out of the fireplace and right onto the floor. I gathered my bearings and pulled myself to my feet. I looked around the room carefully and realised I was standing in a living room. It was done in bright reds and golds and greens and there were two plump couches facing each other, on either side of the room, with a small coffee table in between them, a doll was propped up on one of the couches, and a throw was draped casually over the arm the other. I could hear small noises coming from a hallway off to the side of the living room, and then footsteps.<p>

I turned my head in the direction of the footsteps and saw a short, slim woman coming around the corner. She had the same wavy, flame red hair as Rose, pulled back by two small hair combs on the sides of her head. She had a small army of freckles marching across the bridge of her nose, and her brown eyes seemed to smile at me. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green short sleeve t-shirt, covered with a smudged apron. She approached me with wide open arms, and before I could say anything she had me wrapped in her arms. I hesitantly hugged her back, and stepped back quickly when she released me.

"You must be Scorpius! I've heard so much about you. I'm Ginny, Albus' mum. We're just getting ready to have dinner, so you can just drop your stuff here and follow me to the kitchen."

All I could do was nod; the words left her mouth in such a hurry I'd barely been able to keep up. I placed my bag in what I hoped was an inconspicuous place in the living room and followed Albus' mum down the hall. As we walked I took my time looking at the assortment of pictures hanging on the wall, all of them waving gaily at us. There were an assortment of family pictures; one obviously taken each year, there was a framed photo of a man who looked like Harry Potter and a red haired woman, spinning in a park. There were pictures of a large family, consisting mostly of red heads with a blonde head thrown here or there for flair. In the center of all of the photos, was an old picture featuring a group of people waving, the same couple who were in the park picture were in those photo, as well as Albus Dumbledore. This picture captured my attention, but I didn't want to be left behind so I continued to follow Ginny. The walls were painted a deep shade of green and the floors were a nice wood. We turned into a large, brightly lit kitchen area that doubled as a dining area, the air suddenly filled with delicious scents.

"Sit, sit. Harry just went to get the children from Ron's house, you know Rose, his daughter, I'm sure. They should be back quite soon."

I felt a blush beginning to spread to my face at the mention at Rose's name and ruthlessly forced it down, then gave a reply to her statement.

"Alright."

She bustled around the kitchen, using her wand to float down dishes and stir something simmering on the stove, while at the same time maintaining conversation with me.

"So how was your summer? Anything interesting happen?" She had a nice voice, low and warm.

"It was nice, and pretty ordinary."

"Oh, wonderful. Those are the best types of holidays. I've had my share of excitement." Her sentence was cut off by the opening of the kitchen door. I immediately recognized Harry Potter, a tall, gangly man, wearing glasses, with his black hair sticking up in unruly spikes across his head. Through them I could just see the faint scar that had made him famous. He was dressed in Ministry robes, and had a ready smile on his face. He was followed by a petite, redheaded girl, who I immediately recognized as Lily, she would be a fourth year this fall, and already had many a boy falling over her, when she walked down the hallways at school. James was next, running a hand through his longish black hair and shaking it back, before tossing a wink at his mother, with his typical devil-may-care attitude. Albus was last and he carefully untied his Wellies, placing them at the front door, before looking up. His face split into a grin when he noticed me, and he jetted across the room towards me.

"Scorpius! Mate, I wasn't sure if you'd be allowed to come."

"Me too. Father completely surprised me with this." While we talked, I noticed the hustle and bustle going on in the background; James was pulling of his Wellingtons next to the door, and placing them on a mat, all the while covertly dropping Weasley's Wizarding gags out of his pocket, Lily was standing next to her mother, clammering to get a small taste of whatever was simmering in the pot on the stove. Harry Potter walked over, and snagged his wife by the waist, spinning her around for a quick kiss, before leaving the room. I watched as Ginny's face burned red, and James shook his head in obvious disgust, just as one of the gags went off with a loud bang!

"Is your house always like this?" I asked Albus in what I hoped was a hushed tone.

"This is calm, mate. Usually we're all fighting with one another, and mum and dad are yelling at us to be quiet or something similar."

"Albus, can you help me bring the dishes to the table?" Ginny asked from the stove. Albus hopped up quickly, without question and went to help his mother.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I felt a little self-conscious sitting around while everyone else did something helpful.

"Oh, no. You're a guest. Don't worry about it." Ginny's answer was short and to the point.

"What's for dinner tonight?" The voice was deep and reassuring. I turned my head to see Mr. Potter walk back into the kitchen, having changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yorkshire Puddings to start with, then Bubble & Squeak, with a little bit of homemade gravy to top it and Apple and Blackberry Crumble with cold cream." Ginny replied.

"Sounds wonderful." Mr. Potter washed his hands and grabbed the basket of Yorkshire Puddings to place them on the table, before sitting down.

Finally after what seemed ages, everyone was sitting at the table. Mr. Potter and Ginny both sat at the heads, James and Lily on one side, and Albus and I on the other. The serving bowls were passed around without ceremony, everybody grabbing for what they wanted, or asking for it. When everyone had a full plate, Ginny majicked up glasses of pumpkin juice, and finally the noise settled down slightly.

"So, Scorpius. I'm glad that you've chosen to enjoy the last days of summer with us. Will either of your parents be meeting us at the station to see you off?" This question came from Mr. Potter. I looked up from my plate to find him looking at me with curious green eyes that reminded me of Albus.

"No, Mr. Potter. Father has to work, and Mother is making a trip out of town. So it'll be just me."

"Mr. Potter! No, you have to call me Harry. Mr. Potter, I don't even think the trainees at work call me that!" He chuckled and I felt a small amount of the built up tension in my body ebb away.

The rest of dinner was spent discussing class schedules, the Holyhead Harpies chances at making the finals this year, and Harry's work. When everyone had gotten their fill, Ginny and Harry majicked the dishes into the kitchen before I could offer to help. This seemed to be a regular routine, because as I watched Ginny set about washing the dishes with a flick of her wand, and Harry dried the dishes just as easily. It was…different, seeing people so at ease with being in the kitchen. I myself rarely venture into our kitchen at home because the house elves are usually more than eager to provide you with what you need.

"Albus, go ahead and take Scorpius up to your bedroom. And Lily, darling, it's time for you to do your summer readings." Ginny's voice was sweet but laced with steel on those last words. I suppose they must have a difficult time getting Lily to adhere to summer homework. I looked over at Lily to see her folding her arms across her chest and frowning fiercely.

Albus smiled at his sister, and gave her ponytail a quick pull, resulting in a squeak of protest and then motioned for me to follow him out of the kitchen. We walked up a flight of stairs, and into a hallway that featured six doors. One of the doors was decorated with a pink and purple nameplate with the name_ Lily_ spelled out in moving squiggles, another had a sign on the door that clearly stated: _Property of James Potter, Enter at Your Own Risk. _The door closest to the stairs had only a simple nameplate done in red that said _Albus. _The other three doors were unmarked. Albus pointed to the door in the middle of the right side of the hallway, between his and James' door.

"This is the loo. I share it with James, and he can be a mite messy at times, so, if you see anything lying around feel free to just toe it out of the way."

He opened the door marked _Albus _and I walked into a room that looked like it came straight out of any teenage boy's fantasy. The room was much larger than it appeared from the hallway and I assumed it was extended with magic. The walls were painted a light brown color, and a huge bed dominated the center of the room, draped in green and beige silks. There were eight bookcases sitting in a circular alcove, each filled to the brim with books, in a corner was a writing desk, covered in papers, and directly behind the bed were stairs that led to a platform. A wardrobe had been pushed to the side, and a camper bed had been placed in the center of the platform. There were a few carpets strewn around the place, and on the walls were pictures of Albus and his family at various locations and in various poses. On closer inspection, I noticed that some of the photos didn't move and I assumed that they were from his father's side of the family. When I glanced up at the ceiling I saw a floating solar system, planets bumping into one another, followed closely by their moons. There were two lumpy looking sacks in front of the bed, and Albus walked over to them and plopped down on one.

"Come and have a seat, mate." He gestured towards the other sack.

"Alright." I walked over and gingerly settled into the sack, surprised when it seemed to shift and absorb my weight.

"What are these things?"

"A small wonder from the Muggle world, they call them beanbags. Great, aren't they?" He laughed at my expression.

"Why would they put beans in a chair?" Every time Rose or Albus told me about some Muggle invention or other I was completely astounded by their weird ingenuity.

"They're not really beans. They're these little white balls, a kind of foam I guess you could say." He settled into his beanbag and kicked his legs out in front of him. "So are you excited about the trip to the Burrow?"

"Yea, I mean, this is the first time Father has ever let me go unsupervised to one of my friend's houses. He's usually really against stuff like this. What's it like?"

"Oh, we all get together, and have the time of a lifetime. All of us, the younger generation we actually get to sleep in the Burrow with Pops and Gran Molly, and the parents go off into Devon, for some rest and relaxation for the night. That's the only way there's enough room for us all anyway. During the day, we eat and play games and the parents reminisce about "the old days". It's delightful."

I opened my mouth to ask more questions, but a knock on the door cut me short. Harry's head came around the corner and he smiled at us in the beanbags.

"Always wanted one of those when I was a kid. Anyway, you blokes should probably head off to sleep now, because we're going to have to get out of here pretty early tomorrow morning. We're doing Side-along Apparition, because I just now realised we're out of Floo Powder. I'll see you in the morning. 'Night Scorpius. Good night Albus, I love you."

"Love you too, Dad." Albus turned to me and shrugged. "Usually he doesn't mind if you stay up a little later, but trust me; you're going to need your rest. Tomorrow is going to be hectic."

* * *

><p>Albus' words proved to be prophetic. It seemed like I'd just drifted off to sleep when I was being shaken awake by Al, his green eyes bleary with sleep, mumbling about how we were running late. James took forever in the loo, so Albus had to run over and use the loo that Lily shares with her parents while I managed to squeeze the last few drops of hot water out of the shower. After that, we all gathered in the backyard, and struggled to find a good way to Side-along Apparate with four kids and two adults. Finally it was agreed that Lily would ride on Harry's back and Albus would grab his hand, while James and I took either of Ginny's hands.<p>

We arrived in a matter of seconds, with a loud popping sound. Lily, looking a bit queasy, slid off of her father's back, and I assumed this must have been her first time Apparating. I looked around and realised I was staring at an open field. I was confused. Maybe there was some type of Disillusionment charm on the Burrow. I took a glance to my left to see if anyone else was as confused as I was, and saw that I was facing the wrong direction. I turned and found myself facing a towering piece of construction, with lopsided angles jutting here and there, random chimneys sprouting like weeds and a huge marshy area in front of it. Even from this distance I could see quite a few people running back and forth across the huge expanse of grass in the front of the place, almost all of them redheads.

I heard Ginny let out a laugh and turned. Her face was split into a wide grin and as I watched she turned towards her husband and tossed him a wink, before setting off at a run.

"Race you!" Her words trailed back from her somewhat significant lead. Harry groaned loudly, and turned towards his sons.

"Your mother is a no good cheater." And then he took off after her. James and Lily followed directly afterward, and Albus and I walked at a more sedate pace.

"Looks like we're the last ones to arrive. That's a first; usually it's Rose and Hugo who are the last ones here."

It didn't take long for us to reach the field. We walked into a veritable party. There were two redheaded men using their wands to float out a ton of tables, lining them up gently on the pitch.

"The one with the scar on his face is Uncle Bill; the long haired one is Uncle Charlie."

A beautiful blonde woman stood off to the side, chatting with a red-faced Ginny and Hermione Weasley, all three of them laughing and pointing at something that yet another redheaded man was doing, while another man chased him around the field. An older couple was standing on a stoop, their arms around each other each of them wearing smiles fit to split their faces in two. Harry was talking to another tall redheaded man, both of them with their hands in their pockets and grinning amicably.

"The blonde is Aunt Fleur with mum and Aunt Hermione, and the bloke taunting the other bloke is Uncle George, being chased by Uncle Percy. Over there on the stoop is Pop and Gran Molly, and Dad is talking to Uncle Ron. Aunt Fleur is married to Uncle Bill, Uncle George to Aunt Angelina, who isn't here right now, and Uncle Ron is married to Hermione. Uncle Percy is married to Aunt Audrey, over there with Lily. Charlie isn't married at all, too caught up chasing after dragons Gran says. "

I was baffled. There were so many of them and you couldn't really distinguish them by coloring as they were all nearly identical. Another tall blonde woman, obviously younger than the other was snogging a man with turquoise spiked hair under a large tree, while Dominique and Louis, who I recognized from school raced around the tree, yelling obscene jokes at them. Hugo sat talking to Fred, Molly and Lucy in front of what looked to be a garden where small gnomes kept running in and out of view. I let my eyes rove the area intentionally, searching for Rose. Finally I spotted the back door creaking open slightly. Rose came through the door, wearing a pair of very short jean shorts and a gray tank top, her hair was down and draped over her shoulders and down her back in fiery red waves. I looked behind her, hoping to spot Roxanne, unfortunately the door closed immediately after her. She shaded her eyes and looked around, her face breaking into a smile when she saw us.

Albus waved and she came running over, her legs eating up the distance between us. Finally she was standing right In front of us, beaming. I could smell her rose scented shampoo and had to step back quickly. She grabbed me in a hug anyway, and, held me close for what seemed like five minutes. After she finished hugging me, she turned to Albus and gifted him with an equally exuberant hug. Albus looked around and then turned back to Rose with a questioning glance.

"Where's Roxie?" I gathered her absence was a pretty new development from Albus' apparent puzzlement.

"Oh. She's dreadfully sick. Fever and all, Aunt Angie stayed home with her. I'm sorry Scorpius, I know how much you were looking forward to seeing her."

I frowned. In my fascination with Rose I had once again forgotten all about Roxanne.

* * *

><p>-Rose-<p>

I was sitting on the uppermost balcony at the Burrow, staring at the constellations and thinking about the day. Scorpius had shocked me. I'd walked over to where he'd been standing with Albus, and had to catch my breath. Despite the fact that I'd seen him just last week, he'd grown even more handsome. His blonde hair was longer then it'd ever been before, touching his shoulders, its paleness shimmering in the sunlight. His gray eyes glowed when he looked at me, and he smelled excellent. He'd also gained some muscle weight, his biceps had been on perfect display in the short sleeve shirt he'd been wearing. The day had been wonderful, lots of game playing, with Fred, Louis and James all gathering together to surprise the rest of us with a torrent of water balloons, something James had learned about from his Muggle cousins the Dursleys. Once all of the parents had gone, we settled down to dinner, which was nothing more than a bunch of pulling and shoving and throwing of bread, until Gran Molly had shouted for us all to calm down. We'd played Night Tag, running around in the dark trying to catch each other, until one of us, Albus this time, was invariably attacked by a gnome after he'd trodden on his foot.

Eventually the younger children had gotten tired, so Pops and Gran Molly had called us all in, putting those who were sleepy to bed and making tea for everyone else. We'd sat and talked, listening to the Wireless until around 3 'o' clock, when Gran had shooed the rest of us off to our rooms. I'd been too wired to sleep however and had waited until I was sure everyone else was quiet and snuck up to this balcony for the view. I heard a creak and a muffled exclamation, and peeked my head back into the house, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever it was. I saw a pale foot, come into view and then a pair of green silk lounging pants, before the rest of the body came into view. It was Scorpius, without a shirt and his hair ruffled about his head.

"Scorpius!" I whispered his name, but he didn't hear me, instead he bent over to rub his foot. "Scorpius!" I spoke a bit louder this time and he glanced up before walking over gingerly, favoring his right foot. I motioned for him to join me on the balcony and he did. He pulled himself out using his arms, giving me a wonderful view of the play of muscles in his chest and back as he did so. I stifled a groan and looked away quickly.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, his voice hushed.

I giggled. "You don't have to be so quiet out here, Scorpius. I couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?"

"Had to use the loo. Stubbed my toe on the way back into the bedroom. Hurt like the devil, by the way." He reached down to rub his foot again, and I noticed a red patch of skin on his right foot.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" I found myself eager to hear his answer. I was nervous though, worried that perhaps he hadn't liked his stay.

"It's wonderful here! So many people, and so much noise all the time. And always something to do. It's amazing. I'm glad Father let me come." He looked at me then, and I watched as his eyes traveled from the top of my head to my feet. I was dressed in my usual pyjamas, a tank and a pair of cotton shorts, and my hair was piled haphazardly on top of my hed. He swallowed, and I licked my lips. His eyes darted to my lips and then jerked away. I saw him frown before he rubbed his hand across his face wearily.

"Scorpius? Are you alright?" I asked the question quietly, reaching out to place my hand his arm, a gesture I'd made often enough, but without his shirt on, it seemed oddly personal. He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm fine, just tired is all. I should probably head off to sleep."

I disguised my disappointment with a smile and nodded.

"We _are_ off to school in the morning. We have to be up in a few hours." I voiced my agreement in a bright tone, despite the heaviness in my stomach.

"Yeah." Scorpius leaned over, probably to place a friendly good night kiss on my check. Unfortunately, I turned my head to tell him good night at that exact same moment. Our lips met, and I heard Scorpius' quick gasp. I closed my eyes, unwilling to move, waiting for him to do so, but as I waited I began to feel pressure on my lips. Scorpius…Scorpius was kissing me! Me! Rose Weasley! I placed my hands gently on his shoulders and let myself enjoy the ride.

The kiss was…incendiary, to say the least. His lips were soft, but firm, and the longer we kissed the more passionate it became. I felt his hands land on my waist, grabbing me close. I sighed my approval and he took advantage of the moment to slide into a far better version of the "French Kiss" that Dominique had explained to me in great deal, while we were in Cannes. I slipped my hands from his arms to his chest, dragging them gently to feel his muscles better. I felt one of his hands leave my waist and fly up to my hair, pulling at it gently until it all came tumbling down around my shoulders. He groaned, and whispered against my lips: "I've had dreams about this hair, Rose."

I smiled in pleasure, thinking hazily that Edward's compliments about my hair had never been quite so wonderful. Edward! I pulled back with a gasp, covering my mouth with my hands, feeling the blush spread up my chest and my neck to my face. I'd forgotten about Edward! Scorpius gazed blearily at me, but even as I watched his eyes drifted across my horrified features and I saw him began to realize the brevity of what we'd done. He reached out a hand to me, but I shook my head and scooted back quickly, unsure what would happen if I let him touch me again.

"I…I have to go!" I scrambled into the room attached to the balconies, and nearly ran down to Aunt Ginny's room on the first floor that I now shared with Dominique and Roxanne when we had our summer visits to the Burrow. I opened the door hastily, and closed it as quietly as I could. My harsh breathing filled the stillness in the room and I was eternally grateful for the very simple fact that Dominique slept like a log. I closed my eyes, and dropped my head back to the door. I'd kissed my best friend. I'd kissed my cousin's boyfriend. I shook my head, and dropped quickly into my bed, squeezing my eyes shut, and willing the sensations and emotions away. They refused to budge. I spent the rest of that very long night, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>-Scorpius-<p>

I looked at her then, really looked at her and saw what she was wearing. The tank top pushed her breasts into my view, creating an almost irresistible pull. All that glorious red hair was piled carelessly on top of her head, the moonlight seeming to make it shimmer, and I itched to feel it in my fingers . I looked back up at her face, just in time to see her lick her lips. I nearly died. I felt my eyes drawn irrevocably to her lips, staring at the trace amount of moisture her tongue left, before I ripped them away. Her legs were in full view, and I frowned, rubbing a hand over my face to try to distract my eyes.

"Scorpius? Are you alright?" She asked the question with concern and I tried to gather myself to answer her. Before I could she placed a hand on my arm, and the heat of her touch on my skin sent me reeling. I pulled my emotions back and managed to give her what I hoped was a convincing enough smile before finally finding the ability to reply to her statement .

"I'm fine, just tired is all. I should probably head off to sleep."

She smiled and nodded, and with her ever practical wisdom agreed in a cheerful tone that grated on my nerves. How could she be so unaffected by what was going on between us? Was I the only one who felt this tension?

"We _are_ off to school in the morning. We have to be up in a few hours."

"Yeah." I agreed solemnly, before leaning over to give her a kiss on the check as a good night. At that exact same moment, she tilted her head to the side and I felt my lips connect with hers. I stiffened slightly, and let out a forced exhalation of air. I waited for Rose to move back, enjoying the tantalizing feel of her plump lips beneath mine. As I savored the feeling, I decided to throw caution to the wind. I pressed down, expecting to be slapped or pushed back at any moment. Instead the lips under mine softened, and I felt her small hands move up to my shoulders and rest there lightly.

The kiss was…incendiary, to say the least. I placed my hands gently on her waist, enjoying the way it nipped in slightly, creating the curvature I saw when I looked at her in Muggle clothes. I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue through her parted lips when she gasped, and savoring the sweet mint taste of her toothpaste. She move closer and I felt her hands slid down to rest on my chest. I slid my hand up her side, bumping into the side of her breasts gently as I made my way to the top of her head. I continued kissing her, my mind blank, except for the taste of her, the smell of her, the feel of Rose. I tangled my hand in the mass of her hair, fumbling around unsuccessfully, trying to find the clips she jammed in her hair to keep it piled on her head. I found two of them at the same time, and gently dislodged them, resulting in the whole mass of her hair spilling down her back and shoulders. I felt the fiery strands lick my chest and arms, and groaned my pleasure. I stuck my hand into the heavy weight of her hair. I no longer had to worry about what Rose's hair felt like. I now know that it feels like silk, deliciously cool silk, sliding through my hands like water that was lit by flames. I mumbled against her lips, unwilling to part with them.

"I've had dreams about this hair, Rose."

I felt her smile, and almost smiled back, until I felt her rip herself from me. My mind was still clouded with the pleasure I'd received from her kiss. Gradually, as I stared at her face, I began to take note of her expression. Both hands pressed tightly to her mouth, red splotches rising from her chest to her neck. Her navy eyes were wide with horror and I thought I caught a glimpse of tears shimmering in their depths. I felt my own horror rise, and reached out to do something. Comfort her? Push her away? I didn't know. She shook her head at that moment and scooted away from me, and I had to physically restrain myself from flinching at the rejection.

"I…I have to go!" She breathed the words, barely audibly to my ears and then scurried off the balcony too quickly for me to respond. By the time I'd gathered my wits about me, Rose was gone. I flopped down onto the wood of the balcony and slapped my palm against my forehead as hard as I could. I stood, and went the same way as Rose, but stopped long before I got to her first floor bedroom. Albus, Louis, James and I were all staying in Albus' Uncle Ron's room which is the highest room in the house. I slipped into my camp bed, and pulled the covers over my head. I didn't get a wink of sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I didn't really get an opportunity to see Rose, until we got to Platform 9 ¾. She looked horrible. She was pale and washed out underneath her tan, and there were dark circles underneath her normally lively blue eyes. She glanced at me, and I made a move in her general direction, but was stopped by the appearance of Edward McLaggen. He rushed over to Rose, and enveloped her in a back breaking hug. From my vantage point, I could see her purse her lips, and close her eyes tightly before he released her. He threw his arm around her shoulders, and the two walked onto the train, without looking back. I let my eyes roam over the crowd looking for Albus and spotted him with Alice, smiling and holding hands. I jumped slightly when a hand dropped onto my arm. I looked to my side and saw Roxanne, standing there beaming at me.<p>

She was wearing form-fitting shorts, and a long sleeved shirt, her curly hair pulled away from her face into a ponytail, that waved around her shoulders. She threw her arms around me, and I returned the hug, encircling her waist with my arms. She planted a quick kiss on my lips, and began dragging me off to the train with the promise of tales of her quick foray into sickness. I caught Albus' eyes as I entered the train and he gave me a wink and a smile. I couldn't muster either, as all I could feel in the pit of my stomach was a heavy weight. It felt like guilt.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yorkshire Puddings are a sort of batter baked in the oven and usually served with gravy. You usually eat them filled with gravy and vegetables at the start of the meal. Bubble & Squeak is usually made with leftover potato and cabbage, but other vegetables can be added. The vegetables are chopped and then fried in a pan together with mashed potatos until its brown on the sides. The name comes from the sound made by the vegetables cooking. Apple and Blackberry Crumble is a trditional dessert that can be served hot or cold, and usually with cream, custard or ice cream._

_A/N: This will be a blanket disclaimer for the fic: I do not own Harry Potter or any related merchandise, or characters created by J.K. Rowling. This fic will be written from the Point-Of-View of both Rose and Scorpius. I will include the song I feel would best goes with the general point of the chapter at the beginning of each chapter. Feel free to YouTube it, while you read. Please enjoy…and don't forget to read and review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_~~Chapter Seven~~_

_~~With You~~_

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-_

'_I can live on your smile I can trip and if I can fall into your arms I can _

_Stay there my whole life …'_

_-For Real-Amel Larrieux-_

-Rose-

Today, October 29th, is Scorpius' 15th birthday. A true wizarding birthday. Roxie has been spreading the news that she's hosting a party in Gryffindor Tower, including illegal Firewhiskey, since last month. It's amazing no prefect or teacher has heard about it. Seeing as I live in Gryffindor Tower, I can't rightly miss the party. I have been doing my level best to avoid Scorpius. Every time I see him I feel his lips on mine, his hand in my hair, and all intellectual thoughts fly from my mind. I arrive early to class, and make sure that someone is sitting next to me by the time he gets there, I leave as soon as the teacher says class is dismissed; I arrive to dinner early and leave right after eating. I don't go the library anymore; instead I study in my room. Whenever I _do _run into Scorpius, he attempts to talk to me, but I always murmur some awful joke, and rush away.

I took my time getting up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower, letting my feet linger on each step. I suppose I was hoping that if I took long enough getting up the stairs, I'd miss the festivities altogether. As I walked up the final flight of stairs I heard giggling coming from an alcove to my left. I did my best to give the couple their privacy, until I caught a glimpse of brown hair, tinted with a tiny bit of gold. I'd run my fingers through that particular shade of hair too many times to count. My head whipped towards the couple, and I felt my heart plummet to my feet. There sitting on the steps, with his arms wrapped around the ultra-curvy Ravenclaw Emmaline Cooke, was Edward. I felt my heart drop, gave a stuttering gasp, and turned towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. I heard Emmaline and Edward breaking apart behind me. Heard Edward mutter a curse, but was through the portrait hole before he could even get up.

I burst into a party that was in full swing. Banners draped over every high surface, and students from every house wandered around, imbibing Firewhiskey with reckless abandon. I saw members of my family scattered here and there, James sitting in a chair with some blonde hanging off of his arm, and Fred trying to cajole some unsuspecting first year into buying a concoction he was selling under the Weasley's Wizarding Brand. I let my eyes roam the room, searching for the table that held the alcohol, determined to drink away all memory of the event, and ended up locking eyes with Scorpius. He was talking to both Albus and Roxie, waving his hands animatedly and laughing at something or other. When he saw me, he lifted his hand, as if to wave me over, but stopped. I watched the smile drop from his face, watched his gray eyes lock in on my face, and immediately knew that he could tell something was wrong.

I turned away, and finally caught sight of the Firewhiskey. I walked as swiftly as I could to the table, sidling past already completely mullered people, to reach the table. As soon as I made it, I grabbed the first pint I touched, and downed half the glass in one gulp. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the very top of Scorpius' blonde head moving in my direction, and finished the rest of my glass before grabbing another and moving deeper into the crowd. I had no intention of talking about this. With anyone. It was too embarrassing, too hurtful. And wasn't I a hypocrite? Hadn't I been avoiding Scorpius because of the obscene amount of guilt I'd been feeling? I made sure to sip lightly on this new pint, but was already feeling the effects of my first ill-advised drink. I shrugged and told myself to stop being so responsible. What's the worst that could happen?

-Scorpius-

I must say, Roxanne did a wonderful job with planning this birthday party. The banners, the people, the food, the drinks. Everything was perfect. I had been enjoying my night when Rose burst into the Common Room. At first I'd thought nothing of it merely that she was running late and was in a hurry to get home. But when I'd taken the time to really look at her, I noticed that her skin was pale, not the usual peaches and cream complexion, her eyes were huge and dark in her face, and there was a slight sheen in them, almost as if she were trying not to cry. She was breathing heavily, and looking around, almost frantically. I'd excused myself from the conversation I was having with Albus and Roxie, and moved in her direction, but as soon as she saw me, she zipped away. I'd been unable to catch up with her, and now it was three hours later, and I'd still caught no sight of her.

I'd relaxed, figuring that if it was anything too serious she would have come and talked to me, despite any issues that we may have been having. Now, a few Firewhiskeys later and I was sitting in a surprisingly comfortable armchair in a dark corner of the Gryffindor Tower, Roxanne on my lap kissing the breath out of me. Things were getting pretty heated, her hands were lodged in my hair and mine were wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Kissing Roxanne is nice, I thoroughly enjoy it, she makes these nice little mewling sounds when she's really excited and it always makes me more excited in turn. But lately, the spark that I've always found with Roxie is missing, and I find myself comparing every kiss, every whimper, every sigh, even the feel of her hair with the way Rose felt in my arms that night in September. I pulled away, resting my forehead against hers, my breathing heavy.

"Scorpius," Her voice was throaty, and my body automatically reacted. "I was thinking, maybe we could sneak somewhere quiet and…go a little further?"

I felt my heart jump at her words. If she was offering what I thought she was offering, this might be the best birthday ever. I opened my mouth to respond in the affirmative, but the memory of silken red hair and gorgeous blue eyes stopped me cold. I motioned for Roxanne to stand up, and followed suit. I took a deep breath, then another, unsure how to say what I needed to say. I grabbed her hand, and then released it, almost as if I had an uncontrollable spasm. I watched as Roxanne's smile drooped in the space of a second. I couldn't figure out how to say this without hurting her, and that made me hesitant.

"Roxanne…I feel it would be unfair for me to continue to lead you on. I….I believe that I may have feelings for someone else. And I am unwilling to take that…particular step with you until I have come to some sort of resolution. Maybe it would be best…if we distanced ourselves for the time being." I heard the stiff formality in my voice, but didn't know of a better way to express my sentiments.

Roxanne shook her dark head, her curls waving gently around her head. "I'm not sure I understand. Are you…are you breaking up with me? Because, I'm not sure what just happened here."

"I do think it would be best if we took a break, yes." Roxanne tore her hands from mine and backed away quickly.

"I can't believe this. I really thought you were something special. I just…I don't know what to say to you right now. I'm going to leave, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't follow me." Her hazel eyes were glossed over with tears, and she looked at me as if I, at this moment, disgusted her beyond words. I watched her walk away from me, and up the stairs towards what I assumed were the girls' dormers.

"By the way," she turned around at the top of the stairs, "make sure you clean up this mess."

I sighed and turned away from the stairs, giving my wand a quick flick to clean everything up, before pushing open the portrait of the Fat Lady. I was about to head in the general direction of the Slytherin dorm, when I saw that familiar red hair at the top of the stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower. I debated for a few seconds about going to talk to her, but I couldn't forget the look on her face when she'd entered the party. I walked up the stairs slowly, stopping when I was standing right next to her. I rested my arms on the window sill, and stared out into the night, waiting for her to speak first.

"Edward…is…an…idiot." Her voice was slow and lagging and I took the time to look at her now. Although she was staring straight ahead, I could see that her eyes were drooping and slightly red. It was quite obvious that she'd had one drink too many. I gave a quick laugh and draped my arm casually over her shoulder.

"I see, you're just now figuring what everyone else has known for years. McLaggen is ridiculously stupid. What did he do? Miss a date? Make a bad joke?"

"No," her voice quavered, and I immediately lost my good humor. "I was walking to your party, which I didn't really want to come to by the way," I felt my pride take a direct hit. "I got to the bottom of these steps right here, these very steps, and he had his lips plastered all over that 3rd year Ravenclaw_ slag _Emmaline Cooke!" On this last sentence two fat tears dripped down her face. I vaguely heard a rushing sound, and felt my hands fisting at my sides. I turned away from the window and was two steps away from beginning my descent down the steps, intent on finding my way to the Hufflepuff dormer, until I heard a quiet sob.

Rose dropped her head to her arms, which were folded on top of the window sill. I had never seen her cry before, not like this, and it broke my heart. I reversed course immediately, walking over and pulling her into my arms. Her sobs increased in volume, and I rubbed my hands across her back in what I hoped was a soothing manner. She wrapped her arms around my waist and clung, her shoulders shaking, heaving almost, with the force of her tears. I had never wanted to cause someone physical harm as much as I wanted to hurt Edward now.

"Am I wrong to feel bad, Scorpius? I mean….after what we did, how can I possibly be upset about him being with some other girl?" She had pulled away from me, and her face was a blotchy red, nose pinked from crying.

"Rose, what we did…it wasn't wrong. It…it felt too right to be wrong." I found myself stuttering, embarrassed that we were even having this conversation. Flustered, I turned away from her, and shoved a hand through my hair.

"Scorpius, how can this_ not_ be wrong? I kissed you! When you're dating my _cousin_! When _I_ was involved with someone else. And beyond everything else, we're friends. What would happen to us if…if things didn't work out? If we ended up hating each other. I need your friendship, Scorpius. It keeps me grounded." I turned back towards her, watching as she lifted her hair off of her neck, and draped it over her shoulder, nervously twining it into a braid. I grabbed her hand, stilled its movements.

"I'm not with Roxanne anymore. I broke things off with her tonight. After the party. Needless to say, she is not too happy with me right now. I couldn't look at her, kiss her, bloody hell; I couldn't even touch her hair without thinking about you. Without wanting you. I don't know when things changed. I don't remember when I stopped seeing you as my best friend. When I looked at you and saw someone beautiful beyond description. But I can't go back to seeing you as just Rose anymore."

She backed away from me, shaking her head, a movement eerily reminiscent of Roxanne. She pressed a hand to her mouth, the tears she'd just managed to dry up, making her eyes shimmer once more.

"And then what, Scorpius? How am I supposed to face my cousin, while I'm parading around with her ex? Did you think about that? Do you even care?" Her voice was shrill, and I felt myself cringe slightly.

"I…I didn't think about that." I was ashamed to have to admit it out loud, that I hadn't spent one minute thinking about Roxanne's feelings.

"Well, you should have." She turned, as if to walk away, but I grabbed her hand.

"If we can't be together, could we at least, share one more kiss?" I hated the way my voice sounded, as if I needed the contact with her to survive.

"Scorpius," Those navy blue eyes of hers stared at me. "I…okay, fine. Maybe this will get it out of our systems" She took a deep breath, as if she were walking to her execution, and stepped forward, her eyes closed. I laughed, and she opened her eyes, an affronted look stamped across her face.

"Well, if that how you want it." She huffed out a breath. "Goodbye."

"Rose, if that's how Edward was teaching you how to kiss…never mind."

I reached up a hand and placed it on her cheek, letting the pad of my thumb rub against the corner of her lip. She let out a shaky breath, and closed her eyes, tilting her head into my hand. I lowered my lips to meet hers, closing my eyes on the way. I wasn't surprised when the same fireworks I'd experienced before flared to life behind my lids. I ran my tongue lightly across the seam of her lips, and was rewarded with a slight parting. I slipped inside, and could taste the Firewhiskey, but also the mint toothpaste, and an intriguing bit of chocolate, dark and sweet. Her hands once again found their place on my chest, and I felt her moan in appreciation.

I placed my hands on her waist, pulling her closer. This time with the added benefit of standing up, I could feel her body fully. It was amazing. She moved her hands up my chest and to my neck, wrapping them around so that she held me securely. Now she was kissing me back, and with a fervor that led me to believe that maybe, maybe this could work, maybe we could be together. I walked her slowly back towards the wall, removing my hands from her waist to make sure that she didn't hurt herself. As soon as we reached the wall, I dropped my hands back to her waist, letting my fingers trail a little lower. Since the party had been after school hours, she'd changed out her robe, and was now wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt, that stopped just short of the waistband of her jeans. The tips of my fingers were just brushing the top of a very attractive backside, as I trailed a string of kisses down her neck. She tilted her head to the side, and let out one of these breathy little moans that drove me wild. I dragged one of my hands up her back, fisting it in her hair and tugged gently, bringing her mouth back to mine. She tunneled her own hands into my hair, and I was moving my free hand back down to cup her arse, when I heard footsteps.

I stepped back immediately, adjusting my shirt, so that it hung a little looser in the front then it normally did. My breathing was raw, and I found myself staring at her with something akin to amazement. How was this possible? Why did I only feel this way with her? Her lips were puffed and red, her cheeks flushed, her eyes still low, but this time glazed with what was obviously passion. She raised a trembling hand to her lips, and stared at me in return. When the footsteps finally faded away, I stepped a bit closer.

"Rose, what we have here….this is explosive. It won't just go away." She closed her eyes again, and then opened them to look at me. I watched her step forward, her eyes tracing over my features. She reached out her hand, and placed it on my cheek. I turned my face into her palm, placed a light kiss there. She stood on tip toe then, and placed a brush of a kiss across my cheek.

"It has to, Scorpius. Happy Birthday." She gave me a sad semblance of a smile, and then walked down the stairs. At the very bottom she turned and gave me a small wave. I waved back, and heard her whisper the password to the Fat Lady, before watching the portrait creek open. When I was sure she was gone, I plopped down onto the floor, and rested my head against the wall, squeezing my eyes shut and releasing what passed for a breath. I don't know how long I sat there, but I didn't move until I felt the chill of morning seep through the stone wall. I stood slowly, my muscle aching from the exposure to the cold, and walked slowly down to my dormer.

I didn't even bother changing into my pyjamas when I reached my bed. I simply pulled aside the curtains, and climbed in. Some birthday.

-Rose-

I sat with Alice in the Great Hall, chatting over the latest issue of _Witch Weekly. _This episode featured Uncle Harry as, and I quote, "one of the hottest young wizards in the world." I must admit the picture they'd selected _was_ quite dashing. It was of Uncle Harry, dressed in all black, leaning against the front door of their cottage in Godric's Hollow. The photographer had managed to get in close enough to snag a shot of that coveted scar, along with this wonderfully intense look in his eyes. I could see how people would think he was hot. But still…he's my uncle. _Ewww_. I heard laughter ringing in the Hall, and looked up and towards the entrance hall. I caught sight of Albus and Scorpius, both laughing raucously, Scorpius green and silver tie undone just a tad and Albus' robe thrown over his arm. It was easy to see why girls lusted after them both. I quickly diverted my attention back to my magazine, knowing that I'd only have a few moments to gather myself before they both sat at the table.

I managed to suck in a breath and blank my thoughts just before Albus and Scorpius sat down on the bench across from Alice and me. I studiously avoided looking up, but acknowledged them both with a quick wave. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice shoot me a quizzical glance, and it made me yearn for the days when my best friend wasn't dating my cousin. Now I worried that nearly everything I said might come up in conversation between the two of them, even if it was an accidental slip. I was actually managing to lose myself in an article entitled, _"Six Ways to Enchant Your Mirror (To Compliment You)"_ when a small slip of paper flew into my line of sight. I lifted my head up, and saw Scorpius staring at me. Alice and Albus were, I noticed when I flicked a glance at them, too busy being sickeningly cute to notice.

"Hey." He kept his voice low and I barely stopped a shiver as the timbre of it caressed my ears.

"Hey." I felt the blush rising before I could do anything to prevent it, and watching a knowing smile dance across his lips. It was January, three months since our last encounter, but every time I was near Scorpius, he never missed an opportunity to flirt or poke at me.

"How's it going? Busy day? How's your course load?" He turned his full attention on me, and once again I was completely shocked by the depth and intensity that his smoky eyes were capable of showing.

I was just getting ready to answer, when the wood next to me creaked with the weight of someone sitting next to me. I turned my head to the left to greet them with a smile, and ended up looking directly into Edward's blue eyes. I scooted away from him quickly, nearly bumping into Alice, and the smile he'd had on his face dropped clean off.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I deliberately put as much ice as I could in my voice, hoping to make him feel so unwelcome that he wouldn't even bother finishing his sentence.

"You haven't spoken to me in almost two months. Maybe if you would let me talk, I could explain. Make things better."

"Edward, I have no intention of speaking to you now or later. Please leave."

"Rose, I was drunk…" Edward's pathetic excuses were cut short.

"I believe she said she was through talking to you." I turned my head in the direction of the voice, and saw Scorpius, his eyes as frosty as a winter day. I'd never heard his voice sound so cold, he was in exactly the same position he'd been when he'd first sat down, but a very small tick in his jaw betraed his anger.

"I don't think this concerns you, Malfoy." Edward responded to the tension in the air as any male would, straightening up, and placing clenched fists on the table.

"I don't care what _you_ think. She said leave. So leave." Scorpius leaned forward and lowered his tone, so that Edward had to lean closer. "If you don't leave in the next five seconds, I will remove you from this table personally."

"I don't respond well to threats." Scorpius leaned back, and I saw him make a movement under the table. Edward was thrown back, hitting the Ravenclaw table that was directly behind ours. I saw Headmistress McGonagall stand, at the head of the table, and immediately begin to descend the small platform. Scorpius got up and casually tucked his wand back into his pocket, before walking quickly out of the Great Hall, careful to merge with the incoming and exiting crowd.

I shook my head and tried not to be amused, but when I looked over my shoulder at Edward's groaning body, I couldn't help but feel a small twitch in my lips.

-Scorpius-

I had my head buried in my Potions book, walking swiftly down the hall, while a quill and scroll floated next to me, carefully jotting down the words I said. I had a Potions essay due in 10 minutes and had forgotten about it, until an hour before class. This was my recovery method. As a result of my rather unique writing methods, I didn't see the person in front of me until it was too late. I collided head on, losing control of the spell that I had used to enchant my parchment and quill and causing everything to hit the ground. I squatted quickly, and gathered my stuff together, before looking up to see who I'd hit.

It was Roxanne, wearing her school robe open, to showcase a shorter than regulation hemline, and heels. She looked up from gathering her papers and books, brushing back a wave of newly straight hair. She was smiling until she saw it was me. She stood quickly and began to walk away.

"Roxanne!" I hurried after her. "Look, I'm really sorry. I just didn't want to lead you on."

She sighed. "Scorpius as angry as I wanted to be with you, I know that you are genuinely a nice guy. I know that you meant to do the right thing. But it doesn't change the fact that it hurts. I cared about you. And it makes it all the more painful because I know who you've fallen for."

"What do you mean? How would you…how could you possibly know?" She had to be wrong.

"Rose, Scorpius. I watched you after we broke up to see who could possibly be replacing me. And I noticed that your eyes follow her, that you smile when she looks at you. It's actually quite obvious."

"Roxanne, I'm terribly sorry. I never meant for you to find out this way."

"You know something, Scorpius? I believe you. I really do." With those words, she turned and walked away.

I shook my head in bemusement and walked the rest of the way to Double Potions. Professor Parkinson screeched at me as usual about my tardiness; even though Father had long ago confided that she probably disliked me on principal. He'd dated her while they were both in school and had apparently been quite rude to her. I settled myself into m typical sea and began taking notes. I stirred my potions with the rest of the class, and generally enjoyed the class period. But I did notice that everytime Rose looked at me over her shoulder, I felt myself smile.

_A/N: This will be a blanket disclaimer for the fic: I do not own Harry Potter or any related merchandise, or characters created by J.K. Rowling. This fic will be written from the Point-Of-View of both Rose and Scorpius. I will include the song I feel would best goes with the general point of the chapter at the beginning of each chapter. Feel free to YouTube it, while you read. Please enjoy…and don't forget to read and review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_~~Chapter Eight~~_

_~~Daddy's Girl, Mama's Boy~~_

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-_

'_Boys would be gone without the warmth from a woman's good, good heart…_

_So fathers be good to your daughters, daughters will love like you do…'_

_-Daughters-John Mayer-_

-Rose-

Today is Gran and Pops' wedding anniversary. It's during the Easter Holiday and this year all of the Weasley siblings had gotten together and planned this amazing reenactment. Gran looks beautiful in a simple white dress and Pops looked quite handsome in dapper new dress robes. Now that the vow renewals are over, everyone is gathered in a tent to dance and enjoy the food. I'm currently twirling around the dance floor with Albus, my silver floor length gown brushing the ground gently with its twinkling diamond sash catching the candle lights and reflecting their sparkle. Dominique has once again taken the time to do my hair, and it's gorgeous. She's done what would have been just a regular fishtail braid, but she's plaited it with navy blue threads, and then draped it over one shoulder, my hair's gotten so long now, that it still almost reaches my waist, even hanging over a shoulder. My makeup is simple, no lipstick, just a slight gloss on my lips, and a very slight brush of eye shadow in a shimmering shade of silver.

Albus has one hand on my waist and another holding my hand, as we dance in a typical waltz. Albus looks quite wonderful tonight. He's trimmed his hair down, but it still brushes his shoulders and thanks to his contacts you can see his eyes. He grinned at me, and tugged gently on one of the stray curls that had pulled free from my braid. I glanced around, enjoying what I saw. My mum and dad were swaying gently, he looking down at her, she smiling up at him. Victorie and Teddy were doing some sort of jig type thing, laughing loudly. Aunt Ginny was busy being twirled by Uncle Harry, who was grinning wickedly. There was so much love here. I sighed quietly.

"So, when were you going to tell me that you have a crush on Scorpius?" At Albus' abrupt words I nearly lost my footing, tripping over one of the silver heels I'd borrowed from Roxanne.

"What?" My voice reached almost earsplitting level, and he winced away from me, dropping his hand from my waist to his ear.

"Merlin's Balls, Rosie! Watch the volume." I giggled nervously and continued following the pattern that his feet traced onto the floor.

"What would make you think that I had a crush on Scorpius? We're just friends." I looked to the side, to see if anybody was close enough to hear our conversations. Luckily, we were traversing the outside perimeters of the dance floor, and most people stayed close to the band, which was in the center of the tent.

"You blush every time he even looks at you. I've known you your whole life; did you think I wouldn't notice?" Albus twirled me right off the dance floor and we automatically started walking towards the shed where Pops "hid" his Muggle contraptions. It was our regular spot when we needed some place quiet to meet at The Burrow. Before we even managed to get that far, he grabbed my arm.

"Since you're not going to answer me, I just thought you should know, I've invited him to The Burrow again for the rest of the Easter holiday, and he accepted. He'll be here in a few minutes."

Before I could respond Alice bounced over with her usual pep, and placed a hand in Albus'.

"Care to dance?" She tossed me a wink, before tugging Albus towards the dance floor, her skirts flirting after her. I shook my head. I wish that I could have half of what they do. It's quite obvious to anybody who cares to give them even half a glance that they're truly, madly, deeply in love. I walked back into the tent, sitting at one of the empty tables. A drink popped up next to me, the table had been magically enchanted to notice when someone sat down. I picked up the sparkling cider, taking what I hoped was a dainty sip. I was enjoying watching the general merriment, and the happy laughs mingling with exclamations and claps, when I felt another presence next to me. I turned my head slightly and caught sight of blonde hair so pale it was almost white, and sighed to myself.

"Hi, Rose." I hadn't heard his voice in a week, but it felt like it'd been so much longer. I couldn't pretend that I didn't see him, because he was sitting right next to me, and had clearly seen me look at him. I sucked in a deep breath to ready myself and turned in his direction. He was dazzling, there were no other words. He'd slicked back his blonde hair, which should have made look like a slimy git, but only served to emphasize his strong features. He wasn't wearing the traditional dress robes, but a black tuxedo, set off by a crisp white shirt and black tie, and best of all he smelled heavenly.

"What are you doing here, Scorpius?" I felt my voice quiver a little, and bent my head, smoothing a hand down the front of my dress.

"You're beautiful, Rose. I'm here because Albus invited me. I thought about accepting because he's my friend. I did accept the invitation because I knew you would be here."

"Scorpius, you can't say things like that. You can't make me care about you. It's wrong and it's not going to end well. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Rose, I will keep chasing you until you finally give in. I know what I see in you, and I am not willing to let you go just yet." I finally turned my head to look at him directly in the eye.

"And when you finally catch me, and you don't like what you've caught. What will you do then?" He smiled, just a small quirk of one corner, and I blushed slightly.

"That wouldn't happen." He stood, with all the grace and confidence I'd grown accustomed to, and held out his hand. "Come and dance with me." It was a statement, said as if he knew I had no choice but to agree.

I looked up at him and placed my hand in his, allowing him to pull me gently to my feet. He led me out to the dance floor, and placed one hand on my waist, the other holding my hand at a respectable distance from our bodies. I'd just finished dancing the waltz with Albus, but dancing with Scorpius was somehow more intimate. His hand on my waist exuded warmth, heating the skin under the thin satin of my dress. I was close enough to smell his unique scent. The sandalwood and sage with a hint of some earthy tone, Scorpius always smells…green. I listened to the soft swells and lulls in the music; somehow the band had known that this was the perfect time to play a soft, sweeping ballad. Although Albus was smooth when he danced, Scorpius was something more.

His footsteps were always sure, never faltering, never hesitating. He didn't have to look at his feet every so often, or count the beat under his breath. He moved with a quiet assurance that I could appreciate. His hands never dipped to an inappropriate place, and whenever I dared to glance up at him, he was looking down at me. I never felt pressured to take the lead from him, and enjoyed simply being whisked around from place to place. I found myself loosening up enough to crack a small smile, when we stopped. I didn't notice that the music had stopped until we finished our last, slow turn. The rest of the dancers stepped back to politely applaud the band and I followed suit, all too happy to put a little distance between myself and Scorpius. When the band started playing up again, this time a classic Irish jig, Scorpius reached out a hand once more. I was five seconds away from accepting, when a tall red head with navy blue eyes slid between Scorpius and me.

I looked up and saw that it was my dad. Ron Weasley had on his grim face, and I already knew what it was about. I tried to walk away from the entire scene, but was caught up in my dad's arms as we swept off into the jig. I sighed and rested my head on his chest, enjoying the solid familiarity of it. The smell of spearmint and fresh parchment that floated along with him wherever he went was still comforting even though I'd long ago passed the age where it was appropriate to snuggle up to my father when I was sad or angry. He was wearing black dress robes, and slightly scuffed wingtips, and I must say, he looked quite handsome. We danced in silence for a minute until he slid a gentle finger underneath my chin and tipped my head up.

"That's the Malfoy boy, yeah?" My dad's voice is always warm and rather husky. It's as if he's just woken up no matter what time of day it is. His red hair, once even brighter than mine, is becoming a coppery shade, and there are small streaks of gray running through it.

"Yes. Scorpius is his name." I wondered why he was asking, I'm pretty sure he knew that Scorpius was here as soon as he stepped under the tent. My father has the ability to appear indifferent and unaffected while paying very close attention to everything around him, probably a direct result of his Auror training. We separated quickly and then came back together, twirling around one another as part of the dance.

"Why is he here?" My father always asks questions he knows the answer to. I suppose it's easier this way to tell if someone is telling the truth or not.

"Albus invited him to the Burrow for the rest of the break. They're best friends, you know." I tried to keep my voice cool and casual. I swept my gaze over the crowd and found Scorpius, as if my eyes drawn to him. He was dancing with Alice, and laughing at something she said. I let my eyes find his hands, and was oddly relieved when I saw that they were both place very precisely on Alice's waist.

"And how do you feel about him?" I turned my head back to my father closely. His eyes were staring directly at me, his face entirely serious. I couldn't help but remember what he'd said to me the very first time I'd seen Scorpius. I opened my mouth to tell him what I knew was going to be a lie. But I'd never lied to my father before. There'd never been any reason. I wasn't going to start now.

"I don't know. We met third year and we were friends, but lately, I don't know, things have been…different." I hesitated over the last bit, unsure of how much detail I should go into with my father.

"You like him." It wasn't a question but a statement. There was a small smile forming on his face and I wondered why.

"I do. I like him a lot. But I don't want to ruin a friendship. I'm just…I'm really scared Dad." I bit my lip, worried about what my revelation might mean to my dad. It was common knowledge that my dad didn't care for Draco Malfoy, had never cared for him, and probably never would.

"Rose, I want you to promise me something." The music had stopped and we were now standing off to the side.

"What is it?"

"Promise me, that you will never wait to experience love. I made that mistake with your mother, because I was afraid that I would ruin our friendship. If I had known that loving your best friend is the best thing you can ever do, I would have begun dating your mother a lot sooner."

I stared at him in surprise. I'd never expected him to reveal so much. I didn't want to answer him, because I was scared of what admitting my feelings out loud to anyone would mean. Instead I looked up at him and smiled. I watched as his face returned my smile, his eyes twinkling merrily in his face.

"Daddy, you now I'd never want another man. I'll always be Daddy's little girl." I smiled again, laughing when he pulled me into his arms, twirled me around, and then gathered me close. I felt him place a brief kiss on the top of my head, and then heard, very quietly, a whisper.

"I wish that statement was true, princess. I wish that statement was true."

* * *

><p>-Scorpius-<p>

I feel as if I'm a broken record. Every time I see Rose, the first thought that runs through my head is: _She's beautiful. _I was surprised when Albus invited me to his grandparents vow renewal. I'd almost said no. I was unfamiliar with most of his family. Hardly anybody I knew would be there. Then I'd thought about it and realised that Rose would be there. This was yet another opportunity for me to see her. I'd arrived at the party by Side-Along Apparition. My father brought me, but had elected to stay behind the gate and not make an appearance. I'd walked up the winding lane and had seen the huge white tent, the flickering lights and heard the music. I'd felt my stomach give a little twist, knowing that Rose was somewhere in there.

When I'd finally gotten into the tent, I'd seen her almost immediately. Rose is always beautiful to me, but tonight she looked almost…ethereal. Her face glowed and the silver dress only complimented the navy of her eyes and the red silk of her hair. Her figure was outlined superbly, the sparkling belt nipping in her waist. I'd watched her from outside of the tent, her long braid swaying while she danced with Albus. She danced and laughed and then walked off into the darkness with him, returning a few short minutes later. She'd looked shell shocked. It was then that I chose to sit next to her.

Now she was dancing with her father, their red heads close together, both of them smiling. They danced for three songs straight, feet nimbly zipping along the floor, hands high, circling one another with the traditional flourish of the Irish. By the time they'd finished, Rose was flushed and breathing heavily, her hands fluttering as she talked with her father. He laughed and nodded before grabbing his wife, dressed in a green gown, hair piled on top of her head, and whisking her off to the beat. She walked back over to the table, shaking her head in amusement, pausing a few times to be wrapped into a hug or chatted to by some relative or another. When she finally arrived, most of the flush had faded, leaving just two bright spots of color high in her cheeks. She sat, grabbing the glass that had appeared in front of her, and drinking deeply. She placed the glass down after a minute or so, and looked at me.

"Scorpius, come and walk with me." She said it quietly, patiently. I felt almost compelled to follow her, standing slowly. We walked without speaking for about ten minutes before we reached what looked to be a small storage shed.

She pushed the door open slowly, wincing a bit when it creaked anyway. I followed her in, looking around curiously at the myriad of objects in the shed. There was a sort of oblong box with two slots in the top and a push button at the bottom, a square black box that kept dinging, and a smaller box that kept flickering on and off, filled with people moving inside its confines.

"What is all this stuff?" I asked, placing a hand on the flickering box.

"Oh, this is Pops collection of Muggle merchandise. Back when he worked for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, he would collect this stuff and bring it back here. Completely illegal of course, but they never caught on. What you have your hand on right there is a telly."

I snatched my hand back, as if I expected the thing to burn me then, realising my folly I tried to cover it up by replacing my hand, but caught sight of Rose smiling gently at me.

"Why did you bring me here, Rose?" I watched the smile leave her face, and her hands come together. She swallowed and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, almost as if she were gathering her courage.

"I had a conversation with my Dad, while we were dancing." She paused, bringing her hands up to smooth down a few of the curls that had popped up around her face.

"Okay?" The pause had gotten too long, and I found myself rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet, a nervous habit that I thought I had quelled at the age of six.

"He told me…he told me that it would be a mistake to keep you at arm's length because we're friends. He said if anything that would make our relationship better, stronger." She looked at me, and I could see the nerves in her eyes.

"What are you saying, Rose?"

"I'm saying…I want to give us a try." She turned away from me, running her hands over her hair again, and pacing around the room in a small semi-circle. She stayed that way for some time before noticing that I hadn't said a word.

"You're not going to say anything are you? I've made a huge mistake, bringing you back here." Her voice had risen slightly with each sentence, and I found myself smiling.

"Rose, come here." I kept my voice low and soothing, reaching out a hand. She looked at me, and then placed her hand in mine. I pulled her forward, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my hands at the small of her back.

"Kiss me." Her eyes widened at my request, and I could see her begin to pull away, before she gave a slight shake of her head and placed a hand on my chest.

"Why?" Her voice was nothing more than a slight, tremulous whisper.

"Because both of the kisses that we shared I initiated. I want _you_ to seal this deal." She hesitated for a split second, her eyes wide and dark in her face.

"Okay." She bought her face to mine, and rested her lips ever so carefully on mine. At first there was no movement, but then I heard her sigh and give a little push. I smiled, and decided to give her a break. I relaxed my lips and returned her pressure, enjoying the simple feel of lips touching lips. I let my tongue trace the seam of her lips and was rewarded with their parting. I slipped in and savored her, catching her breathy moans and sighs and tracing small circles along her spine. She shivered and I moved my hands up and to her arms, trailing my hands down the silky skin of her arms. She moved her head to the side, and I followed, tracing a path down her neck with my lips.

I placed my hands on the thin straps at the top of her dress, lightly, asking a silent question. I heard her give a shuddering breath and then felt a small nod. I slid the straps down slowly, one at a time, giving her ample time to stop me. When I'd gotten them both down, I pulled back from her, letting my eyes meet hers, while I pushed the dress down to her waist. I kept my eyes on hers, hoping that she could see my sincerity. She blushed and gave me another nod, and I looked down.

The first thing I noticed was the vivid blush making its way up her frame, from her waist to her stomach. I traced its ascent with my eyes, grinning slightly when it reached the top of her face. She turned her head away and brought her hands up to cover herself. I placed my hands gently on hers, moving them aside, until they rested somewhat stiffly by her side. I finally dragged my gaze down to her breasts. I sucked in a breath. There was nothing on Rose that wasn't beautiful. They were perfectly shaped, and just large enough to fill my hands. There was a slight dusting of freckles right across the top of them and her nipples were a dusky pink. I swallowed. This wasn't the first time I'd seen breasts, no, but I was still uncertain on how to proceed.

I placed my hand on one gently, molding its shape between my fingers. I watched her face and saw her eyes close. I lifted my other hand, encompassing the other breast within it. I massaged, and pulled, tweaked and tugged, eliciting those shivery moans I love. With each positive response, I felt myself getting a bit bolder. I lowered my right hand, replacing it with my mouth, and heard a gasp shoot from her lips. She placed her hands on my shoulders, and gave me a small shove. I immediately backed up. I straightened, allowing my eyes to linger on her breasts, before dragging them up to her face. Her eyes were wild, almost black, and covered by heavy lids.

"I'm not ready for that step yet, Scorpius." I watched her gather herself together, flipping her braid over her shoulder.

"Okay. That's not a problem." I gestured towards her dress. "Let me help you. You know, get back together."

She nodded, and I carefully pulled her dress back up putting her arms into the straps, and smoothing the few wrinkles out of the fabric. I pulled her braid back over her shoulder, and placed my hand on her cheek.

"So, what does this mean? For us? Are we together?" I asked the questions with some concern. I didn't want what we have to be some type of secret tryst in the back of sheds and darkened hallways.

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the shed. We walked the path back towards the party. When we finally got back to the tent, she placed both of my hands on her waist, and then draped her hands over my shoulders, tunneling her hands into my hair. She bought my head down to hers and planted a kiss on my lips, dead center. I tightened my hands on her waist momentarily, unable to help my gut reaction, before remembering that we were in the presence of her family. I pulled back from her, resting my head on her forehead, before looking up. Albus was staring at me. His eyes were narrowed, lips tight. I gave him a tentative smile, and he clenched his fists tightly before walking away. I was so concerned about Albus' reaction; I didn't bother to look at anyone else.

Rose's voice snapped me back. "Does that answer your question?"

I gave her a smile, and then muttered some excuse or other, and walked in the general direction that Albus had gone. I found him sitting on the porch, his hands resting loosely over his legs. I sat down next to him, not sure what to say.

"I know she likes you. I've known for a while. I didn't think you liked her in return. I figured you were hung up on Roxie. You've never even looked twice at Rose." His voice was quiet and angry. As I watched, his hands curled up into fists once more. I stayed quiet, waiting for him to finish speaking. "She's soft, Rose. Gentle, sweet. She gets hurt so easily and she cares far too deeply. You're my best friend, Scorpius, but Rose has been there for everything. Almost from the minute she was born we've been inseparable. What happens if you guys don't last? Whose side am I supposed to be on?"

I thought carefully about my answer. "If there is ever a time where Rose and I aren't together, I give you full permission to side with her. I don't want to be without her. I can't tell you how I know that, I just do. I think it would be best if I went home."

"Scorpius, you don't have to leave. I just need some time to get used to this." He looked at me then, and I could see my friend lurking behind his eyes.

"It's not just about you. I need to go talk to someone."

* * *

><p>It took me no time to get home using the Floo Network the Weasley's have set up in their sitting room, and I immediately went in search of my mother. I found her sitting in a lounge chair, wearing the pink silk robe my father had purchased for her birthday last year. She's beautiful, my mother is, rich dark hair and striking green eyes all compliment her unlined face. She's slim and tall and always has a ready smile for me. She's reading a book right now, and I tap lightly on the doors to gain her attention. She looks up, folding the book closed and holding her place with one finger. I receive a warm smile and a welcoming hand.<p>

I walk in and sit down next to her, accepting the hug she gives me.

"I thought you were supposed to be at Albus' house. For a wedding renewal?" Her voice soothed, calmed the anxious nerves. I had forgotten what it was like to need my mother's calming ability.

"I was. I went. Things happened. I came back. I needed to talk to you." She sat up instantly, her face clouding with worry as she placed her book aside, headless of the page.

"What's wrong, what happened?" I shook my head, hoping to indicate that it was nothing horribly serious.

"I don't know if you know her, but I started dating someone tonight. Rose Weasley."

"Oh, the cute little redhead. Hermione and Ron Weasley's daughter? She's gorgeous. Good work." She gave me a wink and I smiled. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that she's my best friend's cousin. He loves her like a sister. They've been friends their whole lives. Albus asked me tonight what would happen if we ever broke up. I told him that he should side with her, but I don't want to lose my friend." Talking to my mother was the only time I could ever be a child. My father was often times too busy worried about his image. Grandfather treats everyone as if their beneath him, and Grandmother, well who really knows what she thinks about anything.

"Scorpius, do you care for this girl?" She softened the question with her sunshine smile.

"Yes, absolutely."

"Do you want her?"

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt." These questions all had obvious answers.

"Then stick with her. I had to deal with my own sister's jealousy and anger. I've been ostracized by my family. But I knew your father was always worth it. And now we're here. And you're here. And Scorpius, you are worth any amount of pain. I'd do it all again if I had to."

I smiled. I'd always been my mother's child. Although I look nothing like her, she's the parent I identify the most with.

"You'll always be my favorite son, Scorpius." She pulled me close, and I rested my cheek against the silk of her robe, inhaling the wonderful smell of pumpkin and cinnamon that always made me think of Halloween.

"I'll always be your_ only_ son, Mother." She laughed and I smiled, letting the vibrations soothe my soul.

_A/N: This will be a blanket disclaimer for the fic: I do not own Harry Potter or any related merchandise, or characters created by J.K. Rowling. This fic will be written from the Point-Of-View of both Rose and Scorpius. I will include the song I feel would best goes with the general point of the chapter at the beginning of each chapter. Feel free to YouTube it, while you read. Please enjoy…and don't forget to read and review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_~~Chapter Nine~~_

_~~Of Stars~~_

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-_

'_Tell me did you sail across the sun, did you make it to the Milky Way…_

_To see the lights all faded, ad that Heaven is overrated…'_

_-Drops of Jupiter by Train-_

_A quick A/N before this starts. : I am soooo sorry! I meant to get this out to you guys on the 12__th__, I really did, but I was severely jetlagged and ended up sleeping most of the day away. I woke up this morning, and pushed this out, which is why it's fairly short. I hope you guys enjoy it! To make up for my lapse, I absolutely will have an extra chapter out on August 17__th__! I promise you! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>-Scorpius-<p>

I sat on the sand, digging my feet into the grains and enjoying the way the sun kissed my skin. I watched as two distant figures came rushing towards me, sluicing through the water in a mad race. Albus reached the sand a split second before Rose. He stood, laughing and shaking his hair back from his eyes. His board shorts hung a little low on his waist, and as I watched, Rose popped up from the water and yanked them down, leaving Albus snatching at air. Rose ran the rest of the way up the beach, laughing gaily, before plopping down next to me. I handed her a towel, and she rubbed it quickly through her hair, and then scrunched the ends until the towel was soaking. When she'd finished with the towel, she leaned back on her arms, pushing her breasts into my view. Rose has done a little more developing since the summer started, her breasts have gotten just a tad fuller and she's gained hips. It really helps her fill out a bathing suit, and the one she's wearing now is barely more than two scraps of material, Roxanne sent from her latest summer shoot for _Witch Weekly. _Although she's just starting her seventh year this fall, Roxie managed to grab the attention of the head talent scout for their modeling department while she was shopping during the Easter holidays.

She'd been sending Rose little pieces of memorabilia here and there, but this was the first piece that was wearable. The top was a deep blue and was what Rose called "bandeau style"; it stretched across her breasts and was held up by two small diamond encrusted straps that I would have sworn were uncomfortable if Rose hadn't shown me the padding underneath them. It gave me a spectacular view of the freckles dotting her chest. I'd come to know each of them intimately and every time I saw them I heard distant whispers of Rose's sighs in my head. The bottoms were a small scrap of matching fabric. They fully covered Rose's valuables, but the sides featured a lattice pattern, giving me peeks of lightly tanned skin here and there. The expanse of skin left bare to my view revealed miles of legs and a smooth stomach that I wanted to touch. I shook my head, shifting my eyes from her frame and watched Albus walk at a more sedate pace towards us.

This was Albus' sixteenth birthday party. It was quite a shock that we were fifth years this fall. I'd received the letter three weeks ago, letting me know that I'd been appointed prefect for Slytherin and was relieved when both Albus and Rose had gotten their badges as well. Albus had written me last week to inform me that his family would be jetting down to Cannes for his birthday. The whole family was going as his Aunt Gabrielle; his Aunt Fleur's sister, would be having her second child, and had wanted her sister in attendance. The word had spread until it had finally just become a family holiday. Since the dates crossed over Albus' birthday, he'd decided he might as well enjoy his trip. I'd received an invite and, after receiving explicit instructions of proper Malfoy behaviour when abroad, was allowed to head out. The whole family was out on the beach, generally having a good time. I must say, I love being around this family. They're always so exuberant and full of life.

Albus finally reached the blanket and sat next to us, pulling a curl of Rose's wet hair in retaliation for her earlier offence. It sprang right back into it spiral shape, meshing with the rest of the riotous tumble that waved past her shoulders to just skim the waist band of her swim bottoms. She'd actually just gotten her hair trimmed before the trip, but didn't want to part with the length. She'd told me that decision was partly because I seemed to love her hair so much. I grinned to myself. She has no idea how much I enjoy tunneling my hands into the layers of her hair, shifting the silken strands through my hand, enjoying the fact that none of her curls ever tangle on my fingers. They all seem to wrap gently and release. As I watch, she drapes the mass of it over her shoulder and starts to braid it, wringing excess water out of it as she goes.

"So, Al how did the presents rack up this year?" I asked the question while Rose finished braiding her hair.

"Mate! I got everything I asked for and more. Aunt Fleur got me a ton of new clothes, Mum and Dad got me a new broom and new riding goggles. Uncle Ron got me a great book on women...said something about using it to win over Aunt Hermione. And my absolute favorite cousin here, got me a new pair of trainers." He looked over at me, grinning widely. "Are you enjoying your trip?"

I was, but for reasons I definitely could not share with Albus. It gave me an excellent reason to be next to Rose, and what's more romantic than France. I had been taking advantage of the fact that my grandmother had insisted I learn French and Latin when I was younger. Rose was duly impressed by my mastery of the language, and I'd been getting a lot of kisses out of it. Instead of saying all of that however, I muttered a "Fine," and turned my attention back to the surf. I felt Rose drop her head on my shoulder, and lifted my arm to wrap it around her shoulder. She'd been unusually quiet today, and I was curious as to why, but figured it would be best to ask questions when we were alone.

My friendship with Albus was still on somewhat shaky ground. We didn't talk for nearly two weeks after the Easter debacle and classes were particularly strained. Every time I'd caught Albus' eye he would turn his head immediately. Rose had been uneasy about the whole situation and insisted on taking the blame. Nothing I could say would convince her that the problem was between Albus and I and no one else. She'd fluttered back and forth between the two of us at meal times, as my unofficial invite to the Gryffindor table had been rescinded, making small talk and darting glance between our tables. The tension had become nearly unbearable. It was just my luck that, once again, Gryffindor and Slytherin faced each other in the Quidditch Final that year. We'd won, but the look Albus had given me over his shoulder as he'd marched off the field had sapped away any joy I'd felt at winning. I'd followed him, and after a few unnecessary words, we'd ended up having a fist fight that'd had to be separated by both of our respective teams.

Rose had been horrified and hadn't known who to blame, and Madam Pomfrey had insisted we heal from our wounds non-magically, because "there's nothing worse than friends fighting friends." Rose refused to talk to either of us until we'd talked to one another, and so we'd basically been forced to talk to one another to overcome Rose's cold silence. Since then we've both been walking on egg shells around each other, pretending that everything was fine, when in reality it couldn't be more awkward. I heaved a sigh and glanced down at Rose, noticing that she was drifting off. The stars seemed to twinkle on her skin; illuminating her pale complexion and making her look like she'd been brushed ever so gently by the moon itself. She took a deep breath and her pale lashes fluttered up, revealing those navy blue eyes. She glanced up at me and, seeing me watching, gave me a smile, then reached up and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. I smiled back down at her, but out of the corner of my eye I could still see Albus' frown. I watched as he hopped up and left, moving in the direction of Alice and her parents. He didn't look back.

* * *

><p>-Rose-<p>

They think I'm stupid, that must be it. Why else would they think I wouldn't notice the obvious tension tainting the air around them, the awkward jokes and laughs and the way they both went out of their way to keep space between them? I sat on the beach alone, watching the waves roll gently, and enjoying the feel of the sea breeze rushing across my face, whipping my hair around my head. I'd managed to escape out here after dinner. As much as I love my family, I sometimes feel as if I'm being overrun. I steal moments like this whenever I can. The quiet gives me the opportunity to think, to breath, without being asked a million and one questions. Nobody had noticed my dash from the dinner table but Scorpius, and I knew he understood the need to just be every once in a while, but I've been out here for almost an hour so I'm sure he'll be out soon. I'd changed into an old Gran Weasley sweater and a pair of jeans that had seen better days. They were ripped at the hem and there were several holes on the knees, but they were comfortable and functional. I sighed and pushed my hair away from my face in a rush of movement, tucking it behind my ears and glancing up at the sky. It was late and dark clouds were running across the sky, I knew there was a storm coming but was hesitant to go in. I hear footsteps behind me, and see blond hair in my peripheral vision. He sat next to me and placed his hand on my arm.

"Are you ready to go in?" he asked, his hand rubbing my arm in a slow, reassuring movement. "The rain isn't going to hold off much longer."

"In a minute. I like the smell of the sea." As I spoke, the first spray of a chilling mist stung my face. Scorpius sat next to me silently, watching the waves as well. I fully intend to get both Albus and Scorpius into a locked room and force them to talk out their issues. Neither of them will admit that it had anything to do with my new relationship, but I'd seen Scorpius' black eye and the whole left side of Albus' face had been a mottled mess after the fight they'd had. I was just opening my mouth to speak when the mist suddenly intensified into a cold rain.

"Let's make a run for it before we get soaked." Scorpius took my hand, and I sprinted beside him to the house, not slowing until we'd gotten up the stairs and reached the landing in front of my room.

We hadn't run fast enough. Water trickled from my hair and dripped down my neck, and my wet sweater clung to areas I wished it wouldn't. Scorpius nudged the door with his foot and pulled my inside. "Get into some dry clothes," he said, his fingers already fumbling with the buttons on his own wet shirt.

I didn't move to follow suit. The room was already too warm and growing warmer by the second. I watched as his loosened shirt stretched open, revealing smooth skin. I'd forgotten how well-proportioned Scorpius is. His stomach is washboard flat, and I can see the outline of his abs, all six of them, marching their way down to the top of his jeans. His arms are strong without being overly muscled and I can see his biceps working through the thin material of his shirt. I watch his fingers, long and slim, making quick work of his buttons and shiver, remembering the feel of them skating across my skin. I was so caught up in staring at his bare chest, it took me a minute to realise that he'd stopped moving his fingers. I looked up to catch him looking at me. His eyes were dark in his face and heavy lidded. I recognized the look, and sucked my bottom lip into my mouth. His eyes traced a path from my hair, clinging to my scalp and dripping down my back, to my sweater, its dampness pressing it to my body and leaving nothing to the imagination. A second later, he'd cleared the distance between us.

* * *

><p>-Scorpius-<p>

I knew I was making a big mistake when I grabbed the towel from Rose's unmade bed and wrapped it around her wet hair. But I'd read the desire in her eyes and it hit me as hard as if she'd thrown her naked body in front of me. I had to touch her. It was killing me not to, even if it was only to soak up the raindrops that were trailing down her face and neck. I should laugh, tease and make a joke of the two of us dripping all over the floor. But the restraint I had been using for the last few months had stretched beyond my limits. My thumbs rode the smooth lines of her neck, from her earlobe down to her shoulders and back again.

The pain of craving what I shouldn't let myself even think about was excruciating. We had been caught in a thunderstorm. She should look drenched and bedraggled, but all I can see is the girl I'd fallen for that long-ago fall day. My gaze fell to the intoxicating swell of her breasts. To the exquisite thrust of her nipples below the clingy wetness of her sweater. I was out of my mind with wanting her, hungry to carry her to the bed and make the memories that were driving me over the edge come alive for her. Hard and hurting from wanting her, I trailed my thumbs from her shoulder, tracing the delicate border of her sweater as it dipped into forbidden areas.

Rose didn't back away. If she had, I might have been able to force myself to stop. Instead, she took my right hand and placed it on her breast. The movement was a statement, an acknowledgement of the need that raged inside her, the same way it did in me. Even more, a statement of trust. My insides turned to mush. My outside, to rock-hard desire. My fingers caressed, rubbing her nipples to soft peaks that strained at the damp wool of her shirt. She rose on tiptoe and teased and feathered my lips with hers. But I couldn't play at this, not this time, not with my emotions stemming from our previous encounters. This was as bold as Rose had ever been with me. Our breaths mingled, and the saucy sweetness of her, the taste I'd grown drunk on so many times before, left me shaking. She moaned, tiny seductive crooning that sucked away the last vestiges of my control. Finally she pulled away, inhaling deeply and laying her head on my shoulder.

"I can't play at this, Rose. If you want me, say so, and I'll deal with the repercussions later. But I won't play tease and run."

"I wasn't playing." Her quick, shallow breaths tripped up her words.

She eased out of the embrace, but not so far away that I didn't still feel the warmth of her breath against my skin. I trailed her arms with my fingers and then clasped her hands.

"I'd like to make love to you. No-" I shook my head, exhaling a long, exasperated breath. "—I ache to make love to you. But I'm not the kind of man who'd take advantage of a woman who's caught up in the moment."

"I don't think "take advantage" is an accurate description, Scorpius. Perhaps you're not the kind of man to give in to my advances when I'm not ready."

Her honesty touched me and triggered the type of smile I didn't know I was capable of these days. "Whatever," I said, letting go of her hands and stepping backward for one more look at her kiss-swollen lips and her flushed cheeks. "But I'm also not the kind to turn down heaven if it's offered. I may have been your friend first, but I'm still a man."

"I noticed." Bending over, she picked up the towel that had fallen at by her feet. She shook it and tossed it at me, a grin deepening the dimple in her right cheek. "Did I ever notice."

Leaning against the dresser, I watched her walk into the bathroom. I am a fool, I decided. If I had a grain of sense where Rose was concerned, I'd be miserable right now, sorely repentant for putting my body on the line. Instead I was crazy with wanting her, school-boy eager to kiss her again. Under the right circumstances, I'll make love to her, and be elated. The other students at Hogwarts may see me as cold and uncaring, but when it comes to Rose, I'm softer than warm butter.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This will be a blanket disclaimer for the fic: I do not own Harry Potter or any related merchandise, or characters created by J.K. Rowling. This fic will be written from the Point-Of-View of both Rose and Scorpius. I will include the song I feel would best goes with the general point of the chapter at the beginning of each chapter. Feel free to YouTube it, while you read. Please enjoy…and don't forget to read and review!_

_Special A/N: I'd like to thank CatAnne78 for taking the time to point out a grammatical mistake! I don't have any betas so anytime you notice something, point out!_

_Also to Puckleberry Pie who gave me an honest review, although I'm not quite sure you realised it was a teaser because I'd yet to finish the actual chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

_~~Chapter Ten~~_

_~~Overworked~~_

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-_

'_Workin' nine to five, what a way to make a livin', barely getting' by, it's all takin' and no givin' …_

_They just use your mind, and they never give you credit, it's enough to drive you crazy if you let it…'_

_-9-5 By Dolly Parton-_

* * *

><p><em>-Rose-<em>

I have not actually seen Scorpius in weeks. Oh, we've eaten a few harried dinners together, and we've smiled at each other in passing. We've had a few rushed embraces in secluded corridors and given each other longing stares over notes in classes, but our relationship has been almost non-existent lately. Between patrols and classes, exams and homework and Quidditch practice, we hardly have time to sleep, let alone see each other. Right now I'm sitting in the library, writing a 3 foot essay on _"The Magical Abilities of Fanged Geranium"_ for Herbology. Uncle Neville had looked particularly gleeful when he'd given out this assignment. Alice told me over lunch today that the Fanged Geranium is his favorite plant. I glanced down at my scroll, noted that I'd barely hit 2 feet and groaned, dropping my head onto the table. If this is the beginning of the year, I don't even _want _to sit my O.W.L.S. From a bookshelf behind me, I heard quiet muttering and tilted my head. I recognized that voice! I immediately gathered my books and stood, intending to make my way around the bookshelf, when I heard female giggling. I froze.

Walking slowly now, in an attempt to be nearly silent, I made my way to the bookshelf and peeked around it. Sitting at a dimly lit table was Scorpius, his white-blond hair sticking up in spikes from where he'd been tunneling his hand through it, dark shadows underneath his eyes, and his tie thrown casually over his shoulder. My heart missed a few beats looking at him. When I skipped my gaze away from him, my heart completely stopped. Avery Madison, daughter of Pansy Parkinson and Jacob Madison and the other Slytherin prefect, sat next to him. Avery is beautiful and she knows it, and she's made it no secret that she intends to nab Scorpius. Tonight her wide green eyes are enhanced by mascara and eye shadow, and her blonde hair, almost as light as Scorpius' is done up in these really pretty waves. I touch a hand to my own messy bun; I haven't had much time to worry about my hair lately, and it shows. Even as I watch, she laughs at something he's said and touches a hand to his shoulder, his arm, his hand. A huff of breath marches its way past my lips, and I pull myself up, squaring my shoulders and tugging my hair out of its bun. It falls down around my shoulders, and I flip my hair over my head and toss it back, a trick Roxie assured me made even tousled hair look sexy.

I walk determinedly over to their table, stopping right in front of the two of them. I give Avery a nod of acknowledgment and Scorpius a brilliant smile, which he returns. Avery pushes herself back from the table a scowl set on her face and her brows drawn down in consternation. I watch her finger her wand, and remember that I'd placed mine in the pocket of my robes. Avery and I haven't gotten along since she approached me in second year and informed me that my "Blood-traitor of a father should have died at the Battle." I'd forgotten that I'd had a wand and punched the little snit square in her nose. It was worth the months detention and she's been bad mouthing me ever since.

"Hello Avery, how are you tonight?" I put all the derision I could muster into those six words, and hoped she heard it.

"Scorpius and I are fine, Rose. Thank you for asking." I watch as a kind of smirk makes its way across her face and I know that the next thing she says is bound to infuriate me. "How is your dear, Mudblood mother? Still as filthy as ever, I assume?"

Things seem to slow down. I feel my face heat and I know a whole river of red is rushing up my neck. I hear Scorpius say something, but it sounds like an incoherent jumble of words over the rush in my ears. I reach for my wand, preparing to perform a _Duro _charm, meant to turn her into rock, when I hear Albus' voice behind me.

"You know Avery, being a Mudblood is still better than the prehistoric slime your family must be." He wrapped a supportive arm around my shoulder, and I released the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I looked over at Scorpius, and in his eyes I read something…I'm not quite sure what it was. Avery snorted in a breath and then grabbed her bag, stuffing her books and utensils into it without regard. She looked up at me then, and I watched as she narrowed her eyes, before reaching up to place a hand casually on Scorpius' bare forearm.

"I'll see you tomorrow same time, alright?" She finished the question with a slow stroke of her hand down the length of his arm.

I waited impatiently for Scorpius' answer, wondering why it was so important to me. They did have three classes together, two of which I'm not in. I understand having to meet up with classmates occasionally to study. This should not, in any way, bother me. Scorpius flicked his eyes in my direction, but before I could get the chance to read the emotion in them, shutters dropped in place and he was once again in control. I watched him rake his fingers through his hair once more, and roll his shirt sleeves down, before looking at Avery.

"That's fine. Don't forget to bring your essay so I can look over it." He sounded distracted and angry and I didn't know why.

Avery gave me what could only be described as a triumphant smile, and shrugged her bag onto her shoulder before sauntering off towards the Slytherin dormer. Scorpius turned back towards Albus and me and motioned for us to sit down. I pulled a chair out immediately, but Albus shook his head, not even bothering to look at Scorpius. He gave me a side hug before dropping his arm.

"I'm studying with Alice. I just came over because I heard your voice, Rose. I'll see you guys later." He turned and headed off, and I watched his tall, skinny frame move away. He looked so much like the younger pictures of Uncle Harry it was eerie. I knew he was lying to us. Alice had mentioned that she was having dinner with her Dad tonight; he's doing her career counseling. It made me ache, to know that I was the cause of his animosity towards Scorpius. They'd been friends for four years and it seemed as if this was the one rift they wouldn't be able to fix. I sighed, and dropped my satchel onto the table, dragging my as yet unfinished essay out. I uncapped a new pen and was about to get back down to business, when I felt a hand on top of mine.

For a few seconds I took the time to enjoy the way our hands looked together. His pale skin, which he claimed couldn't tan, was stark against the peaches and cream of my own complexion. His warmth radiated through me and I realised this was the first time we'd had any physical contact in a week. I looked up and was entranced by his small smile. I smiled back, grateful for this little snatch of time. I was letting my eyes wander over his face when I noticed a smidge of color, Avery's trademark fawn lipstick, on his cheek. I tensed immediately. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Rose?" He sounded genuinely puzzled, so I forced myself to exhale, a rush of air that did nothing for the tension building in my chest.

"What were you doing here? With Avery, I mean." My voice trembled a little, and I straightened in my chair, hoping to project an air of indifference.

"We have a Potions exam coming soon. She said she was confused about the ageing process required for Polyjuice Potion, so I agreed to meet her here after patrols."

I let out a disbelieving snort of laughter. "She was confused on the concept of Polyjuice Potion? Of all things, Polyjuice potion? We learned that in third year Potions."

Scorpius' lips tightened. "Not everybody here is as intellectually gifted as you are, Rose. Now if you are trying to imply something, I would appreciate it if you just came right out and said it."

I shook my head, my anger changing to amazement. "You really don't know, do you? Avery has been putting the moves on you for _years, _Scorpius. Everyone knows that she's trying to do what her mother couldn't. Nab a Malfoy."

It was Scorpius' turn to laugh. "That's ridiculous, Rose. She's dated plenty of blokes; most of them are nothing like me. I do think it's cute that you're jealous though."

"Jealous? I am _not_ jealous, Scorpius! It's not my fault that you're too blind to see reason. All the touches, that kiss she placed on your cheek, how can you not see it?"

I could feel my anger rising. I knew that my cheeks were flushed and I snatched my hand away from Scorpius. I felt around for my satchel, not taking my eyes from his narrowed silver gaze. His brow was furrowed and I could see genuine confusion in his eyes. I folded my essay haphazardly and jammed the cap back on my pen.

"I don't understand, Rose. Why are you so angry?"

"Because you won't listen to me! I am telling you the truth and you won't even pretend to be interested! Now if you will excuse me, I am leaving before Madame MacEwan kicks me out. Good night, Scorpius."

I stood and dragged my satchel over my shoulder, hiding a wince when it pulled on a few strands of hair, before turning and walking away. Scorpius' angrily confused face would stay in my head for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>-Scorpius-<p>

I stared over at Rose who was laughing at a joke being told by Clinton Arrington, a seventh year Ravenclaw. Tall, dark haired and affable most of the girls in school think he's quite attractive. He was gesturing madly, his long arms almost hitting a passing student square in the face. We had just concluded our bi-weekly prefect meeting. Clinton is Head Boy this year, and while I generally like him, it irks me that he's talking to Rose, when she can't see fit to even _glance_ at me. We'd been assigned new patrols, and wasn't it just my luck that I'd been assigned to patrol with Avery Madison. I'd caught a smile from her and seen Rose's eyebrows nearly hit her nose, she'd frowned so hard. Rose, on the other hand, would be patrolling with Arrington, so she could "learn the ropes" because he saw "great potential in her." What a load of crock. He saw something in her alright, but it's not Head Girl potential. That was clear from the way he was looking at her.

I watched them head out of the room together, probably off to start their patrol and attempted to force Rose to look back at me with my willpower alone. She didn't even tilt her head in my direction. I watched the tail of her flame red hair float after her through the door, and bit back a sigh. I felt Avery come up next to me and looked over at her. I'd been around Avery since I was young. Our parents have regular afternoon teas together every Saturday. I remember when she had worn her hair in two pigtails, and had tried to make me eat mud pies in her backyard. There was nothing remotely sexual about our relationship. I just don't understand what Rose is seeing. We left to begin on our patrol, the back corridors around the highest towers in the castle, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Astronomy. We worked in relative silence, exchanging a few witty remarks whenever we caught unsuspecting students in the midst of a passionate embrace.

Each scene made my stomach twist in knots. How long had it been since I'd felt Rose's hair tumble into my hands, free from its restraints? How long since I'd heard her whisper my name? The stone walls of our usual hideaway always bounced the echoes of her breathy moans back to me, their sounds caressing my ears. How long had it been since I'd felt the softness of her skin, like silk against my hands, which are callused slightly from riding brooms without gloves? Each question hit me like a blow to the chest, and with each hit an image popped up. Rose, eyes heavy lidded after I'd kissed her senseless. Rose, head thrown back, hair cascading past her waist as I tweaked and tugged at pink tinged nipples. Rose, tossing me that smile. Rose, staring at me with beautiful navy blue eyes. I jerked myself back to reality when Avery said my name in a slightly irritated tone. I looked down quickly, and was glad that I'd left my robes on after class. My memories had elicited a physical reaction. I looked over at Avery and nodded to show I was listening.

"How are things going with you and Rose? You two have seemed tense lately, and I can't help but notice that she didn't speak to you at all at the meeting." Her eyes held concern and her voice was worried. Why would someone who was attempting to pull me away from Rose care about our relationship issues. Wouldn't she want to encourage them? Rose had to be wrong about Avery.

"It's nothing some time won't fix. We're both a bit stressed with all of the work we're doing right now. That's all. Thanks for caring."

"Always, Scorpius. After all, what are friends for?" As she said this, she wrapped her arm around my waist in a quick side hug. I returned it by placing my arm around her shoulder. Patrol was almost over so we walked towards the Slytherin dungeons together that way, talking about our Winter holiday plans and what our families intended to do for Boxing Day. We were five feet from our dormer, when I saw Rose. She was standing off to the side, obviously waiting for me. Arrington must have let her off of patrol early, because she'd been sent to patrol the side opposite Slytherin's Dungeon tonight. She'd had time to change her clothes, because she was wearing a simple blue T-shirt and skirt, baring her legs in a way that had me nearly salivating. I jerked my eyes back up to her face and watched her eyes travel from my face to the placement of my arm. They skittered down to Avery's arm placed casually at my waist and she nodded, as if confirming something she'd already known.

"Oh, hello Rose!" Avery's voice seemed friendly enough to me, but Rose's eyes narrowed and her lips pinched together. "How are you tonight? Did you enjoy your patrol with Clinton? He's such a dish." Avery pulled her arm from my waist.

"It looks like you two need to talk." Before I could say anything, she popped up on her toes and placed her customary good night kiss on my cheek. If it was possible, Rose's eyes narrowed even more. "I'll see you around, Rose!" Avery walked up to the bare wall that marked the entrance to our dormer and spoke the password quietly; I suppose so that Rose couldn't hear it and walked in. Rose looked at me, and then shook her head before turning to walk away from me. I caught up with her quickly enough, my legs being longer than hers by far. I grabbed her firmly by the arm and pulled her off to an old storage cupboard, empty now but for a few dead spiders.

"Let me go, Scorpius Malfoy." Her voice was low but deadly and I knew I'd made a serious misstep.

"No. Not until you tell me what is going on with you. You haven't spoken to me in a week and today you didn't even look at me."

"Because I knew something was going on with you and Avery! I knew it, and you just validated my thoughts tonight."

"How? What did you see but two friends walking to their dormer together? I'm starting to believe that this is _your_ insecurity, not _my_ relationship with Avery."

Rose flushed, her whole face mottling until it was a deep dark crimson. I saw her hands form small fists out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed them in my own hands, and held them tightly.

"Rose, you have to believe me. There is nothing going on with Avery and I. We were just walking back together. I only want you."

She tucked her head down. The waterfall of her hair successfully hid her face. She started to speak and I had to nudge her chin up with my finger, because I couldn't hear her.

"Scorpius, _you _have to believe _me_. I know what the other girls say about her. I know that she wants you for herself."

"Listen, if it will make you feel better I will talk to Avery about this tomorrow. Until then, keep in mind that even if she does want me, I only have eyes for you."

I watched a becoming blush sweep up her cheeks, and smiled. I looked around and noted where we were. It's been weeks since I've had this type of privacy with Rose. I looked down at her and guessed from the way she was looking at me that she'd noticed it too.

"Are we okay?" She nodded and that was all the good ahead I needed.

* * *

><p>-Rose-<p>

Scorpius was kissing me. It's been so long and this feels delightful. His mouth is hungry and demanding, his hands urgent yet gentle. I gave myself up to the kiss, letting my body melt against his. The dark of the cabinet enveloped us, creating a sultry cocoon that separated us from the world around us. With the first contact of lips and tongues I forgot everything but the feelings exploding within me. He was twilight and mist, shadows and heat, shivers of delight and mindless desire, a man who made love much as he did all else, with practiced exactitude and elemental strength, and with a blatant directness that might have embarrassed me had I been with anyone else.

Clasped so closely to his chest, I surrendered to him as a blade of new grass does to the wind, bending under his strength, vulnerable to his every caress. Dimly, I felt him tugging my T-shirt off over my head, and then his mouth was at my breast, surrounding one nipple with heat, a moist, drawing heat. With one stroke of his tongue he laid bare every nerve ending in the rigid bud of flesh that crested my nipple. Then his teeth came into play, lightly grazing, gently pulling. I made fists in his blonde hair, let my head fall back, and whimpered softly at the sensations.

"You are so sweet, so wonderfully, impossibly sweet," he whispered.

When he drew my legs around his hips, I locked my ankles at his lower back, riding high on the sensations, my breasts his for the taking. He took until I thought I would go mad with the longing that was building within me. In a dizzying blur of movement, I found myself perched on the edge of a small, overturned bucket with him trailing soft kisses over my inner thighs. I didn't know where my panties had gone, only that I was no longer wearing them. When I realised where he meant to kiss me next, I was appalled. _This _didn't happen in the Muggle movies that I'd seen about relationships, not that I'd ever seen, anyway. I planted a staying hand at the top of his head.

"I don't think—"

"Don't think," he whispered against my skin, the caress of his lips sending jolts of delight streaming through me. "Trust me, sweetheart. Just trust me."

I trusted him. I _did._ I'd followed him plenty of places. I'd trust him with my life. It was just—

"Oh, _my._ I don't think…Scorpius? What're you…I just…" And suddenly there were no words. A shriek bubbled up at the base of my throat and I clamped my lips together tightly as my body tensed and sensations exploded through every cell of my body. My muscles were jerking as if I'd just had a seizure when he finally moved up towards my face. I splayed a hand on his chest to measure every hard beat of his heart.

"I can't," he whispered roughly, burying his face against the slope of my neck. "Not here, sweetheart. Not in a damned cupboard."

I heard the tortured strain in his voice, felt in his shuddering torso. Vaguely I registered that he was afraid of hurting me. But I'm not made of fragile glass. Catching his light head in my hands, I angled my face to kiss him, conveying to him in a language as old as time that I wanted him, right there, right _now. _He groaned, murmuring against my lips, the words disjointed, tumbling forth in a confused rush.

"You're a virgin…Not in a cupboard…Too sweet, too precious to me. I can't."

I pulled away from him, marveling at his self-control. I watched his face as a slash of crimson covered his cheeks when he handed me my panties. I slipped them on quickly, hoping the darkness of the cupboard camouflaged my own heated cheeks. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"I'll walk you back now."

I nodded quickly. He poked his head out of the cupboard first, to make sure we were alone and then pulled me after him, shutting the cupboard doors behind me. The walk to Gryffindor Tower was a short one, or maybe it just seemed that way. Scorpius dropped me in front of my portrait hole with a kiss that left the Fat Lady fanning herself, and I tottered inside my dorm on still shaky legs, turning my head to catch the faint glimmer of Scorpius' smile.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This will be a blanket disclaimer for the fic: I do not own Harry Potter or any related merchandise, or characters created by J.K. Rowling. This fic will be written from the Point-Of-View of both Rose and Scorpius. I will include the song I feel would best goes with the general point of the chapter at the beginning of each chapter. Feel free to YouTube it, while you read. Please enjoy…and don't forget to read and review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I have to begin this chapter with an A/N: I am SOOOO sorry for the length of time that you all had to wait for this chapter, although it is no excuse, this is my final year in college and I've been focusing almost completely on my work. I'll be taking a break soon however, for the Thanksgiving holiday and as a result have done rough outlines for the next few chapters. I've also got another Rose/Scorpius in the works, wherein Scorpius is the lead singer for a very high profile wizarding band who gets into a spot of trouble, and Rose is his no-nonsense attorney, still set in the Wizarding World. Once again, I am so very sorry, please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>~~Chapter Eleven~~<em>

_~~Seasons Change~~_

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-_

'_But now the sky has cleared and it's blue…_

_And I see my future in you…'_

_-I'll Be Waiting by Adele-_

_-Scorpius-_

We've just gotten back from our Easter Break, and the corridors are filled to bursting with students rushing back and forth, greeting friends and generally making enough noise to raise the dead. I'm standing at the top of the stairs in front of the Great Hall, hoping to catch up with Rose before my prefect duties begin in earnest. I've already seen Hugo, Dominique and Louis so I know she must be in the vicinity somewhere. Out of the corner of my eye I see a glint of white blond hair and deliberately avoid looking in that general direction. Avery spent our entire Easter break trying to find a way to infiltrate my home, coming up with any excuse that she could, from taking a walk, to kicking the non-existent trolls out of our back garden. I feel a hand clasp my shoulder and glance out of the corner of my eye, marginally surprised to see Albus, I nod and he nods back before slipping off to greet Alice. She tilts her head to accept his kiss and they walk off together.

All of a sudden I hear a familiar giggle, and turn my head. I see Rose and Clinton Arrington off to the side of the stairs; his head tilted towards hers, a faint blush running across the uppermost part of her cheeks. He winks, gives her one of those side arm hugs and walks away; I notice that she turns her head to follow his retreat. I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my hand, and look down to see that I've balled my hands into such tight fists that my nails are biting into my palm. I force myself to relax my hands, still watching Rose. She turns around and swings her head from side to side, and I stand still, sure that she's looking for me. My certainty is validated when her eyes meet mine. A smile crosses her face and she pushes her hair away from her face with one hand. I give her a half smile and watch the livid blush rushing up her cheeks, she bites her lip and ducks her chin, and my momentary anger leaves me almost instantly. She moves over to my side and casually slips her hand into mine. I squeeze gently and she turns her head towards me.

I feel myself being sucked into navy eyes and surrounded by waves of fiery red hair and was five seconds away from giving in to the compulsion to take her lips under mine, and kiss her until she's breathless and flushed, with those beautifully heavy lidded eyes, when I hear my name being called. I pull my eyes away from Rose's but not before I notice a decidedly put out expression zip across her face.

"Scorpius! Good, I'm glad I found you; we have to get the students into the Great Hall. Prefect duty calls." Clinton Arrington is smiling at me, his perfectly styled hair irritating me beyond reason at the moment. I stuff down a sarcastic retort, and turn back to face Rose.

"I'll see you later tonight, ok? The usual spot, the usual time." She smiles at me again and my heart does a shamefully un-masculine jump.

"I'll be there." She brushes her hair back from her face once more and then walks off to meet up with Lily and Roxanne. I follow her retreating form, until I can no longer see her through the milling crowd.

* * *

><p><em>-Rose-<em>

I walk quietly towards the hidden room on the third floor. Scorpius and I found it by accident on one of our patrols. It's a small obviously abandoned classroom, that's in an odd corner. There are still quills and scraps of old parchment everywhere, and one of the windows is shattered, probably from an old spell gone wrong. I reach the door, and look around to make sure that no one is in the corridor, before pushing the door open and turning to press it closed gently. I turn around, placing my back against the door and let my gaze sweep the room. My eyes catch on blonde hair so light that it gleams white in the moonlight. He's got his back to me, staring out of the window, but I know that he's aware of my presence. I take a minute to look him over, the strong expanse of his shoulders, brushed just barely by his hair, and feel my stomach quiver. He turns around and drags his silver gaze from my face all the way down to my toes and I can feel it as if he'd touched me. I step forward, unsure why I feel so tentative, maybe it's because his face is so serious. He meets me halfway and we both just stand, looking at one another.

Finally a small smile breaks across his face and he's the Scorpius I'm used to seeing when we're alone together. There's a certain intimacy in seeing that smile, it's the one he only uses when he's with me. It's just a twitch of his lips, but it lights up his whole face, brightens the depths of his eyes and shows me everything that he's feeling. I reach out and place my hand on his chest and am delighted to feel the hammering of his heart underneath my palm. Despite the racing of his heart, he still manages to be cool on the outside. He quirks an eyebrow at me, as if daring me to do something, and I smile, dragging my hand up his chest and to his neck, bringing my free hand up to interlock behind his neck, tickling my fingers with his hair. I lock my eyes with his, navy on silver, and apply enough pressure to bring his mouth down to mine. The first contact of his lips on mine elicits a sigh, but he keeps his hands at his sides, only moving his lips gently across mine.

I shudder. Scorpius has this way about him, when he kisses you; you feel it all the way down to your toes, even if he's not touching you. I feel his lips curve into a smile against mine and nip gently at his bottom lip. He groans, and finally I feel his hands latch onto my waist, fingers curling the sides of my school issued red, gold and gray sweater up. He lightly brushes his fingertips across the bared skin of my sides and a shiver ripples under my skin, resulting in a burst of husky laughter from him. He tears his mouth from mine and trails kisses down my neck and I bring my hands down to grip his shoulders.

"I missed you, Scorpius." The words came out in a jumbled rush, breathy and low. He nipped at the pulse beating harshly in my throat.

"And why is that, Rose? It's only been two weeks." As he spoke he brought his hands up to cup my breasts, giving gentle squeezes and soft rubs.

I ignored the question and brushed his hands away. He looked up quickly, startled, I suppose. I brushed my hands down his front until I reached the belt he always wore on his gray trousers. I swallowed and glanced up at him. In the whole of our relationship I'd never even thought of doing what I was going to do now. He placed his hands over mine, almost as if he could sense what I was going to do. He shook his head and tried to remove my hands from his. I gathered my courage and shook his hands off, unbuckling the plain black belt, and making quick, if somewhat nervous work out of the button and zipper. I brushed off my nerves and tried to remember that this was Scorpius, and no matter what happened in this room he would still be _my_ Scorpius. I knelt carefully, listening to the rapid increase in breathing above my head.

I'd seen Scorpius' penis before, it wasn't my first time touching it. It was just my first time being…eye level with it; I'd guess you'd say. I took a deep breath for encouragement and place my lips around his penis.

* * *

><p><em>-Scorpius-<em>

The breath rushed out of my lips in shock. Although I'd preformed this same act for Rose more than a few times, it wasn't anything that I'd ever asked for in return. The first touch of her lips was quite tentative, but sent shivers up my spine nonetheless. The breath that slowly wandered across the head of my penis was nearly my undoing. It had been so long since I'd seen Rose that almost any contact would have been my end. I was amazed that I'd managed to last this long. As my pleasure became more evident, Rose's touch became more brazen, her lips venturing farther, her hands on the base of me increasing in confidence, massaging in a way that only served to drive me crazier. I drove my fingers into her hair, letting the silk of it run over my fingers like cool fire, and watched the sensual movement of her head. I'll be perfectly honest and say that this is not the first time I've had the pleasure of this experience, no, that honor belonged to Roxanne, but there was something about the sweet, shy innocence of Rose's touch that made this moment that much better.

I felt that telltale sensation deep in my stomach, a peculiar clenching and releasing of the muscles there, and gently moved her away from me. She looked up with questioning eyes, but I didn't have time to explain. My penis jumped, releasing several silvery spurts and I had to close my eyes and clench my fists at my sides to attempt to hide the shivers. I leaned my head back against the window, and tried to even out my breathing. By the time I felt that I was fully in control of myself, I could hear slight rustling. I felt gentle hands fix my trousers and belt, and opened my eyes. Rose was still kneeling in front of me, her hair covering her face, her hands lingering on my waist. I reach out a hand to here, and she takes it, hair still draped over her face. I push it away, unsurprised to be met with downcast eyes and a brilliant blush. I nudge her chin gently with my finger, bringing her eyes up to mine and hide a grin at the almost defiant glance she shoots me.

"Thank you." Her eyes widen and the blush spread even further, until it was covering her entire face.

"You…you're welcome." I reach for her waist, intending to place her on one of the old desks and return the favor, but she stops me quickly.

"I just wanted to do something special for you. I don't need anything in return. Really." She smiles at me, and my heart does somersaults. "Walk me home?" She places her hand in mine and tugs gently and I follow her out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>-Scorpius-<em>

It's been a very long day. I'm sitting in the library trying my damndest to read some story about some ancient witch who developed a way to do…something. It's three weeks to O.W.L.S, and I'm so stressed about passing that I don't even think I'm breathing correctly. I glance to my left and see that Rose has fallen asleep on her Runes book, her mouth slightly open, eyes dark with fatigue. I nudge her awake gently, knowing that she'd be beyond angry if she missed even an instant of studying. She jumps up, looking around quickly. Her mouth snaps closed and then pops back open. I hide a smile. She's managed to get a small clod of hair caught in her mouth. She looks at me, and then shoots me an embarrassed smile before shoving her hair back from her face with both hands in a distracted manner. I find myself staring at her through my peripheral vision. She grabs her satchel from the floor, rummaging through it until she finds a hair tie, and pulls the long mass of her hair through it, then looks over at me.

"I'm seriously going to cut this stuff off." Her voice raspy from yelling at yesterday's Quidditch match, Ravenclaw V. Hufflepuff.

"You wouldn't dare." I put down my Potions book, making sure to mark my place.

"Yes, I am going to cut it to right here," she indicates a spot just above her shoulder, "and then give you the scraps." As she finishes her sentence she bursts into mad giggles, and I quickly shush her.

"We're in the library, Rose. We can't afford to get kicked out right now."

She affects a grimace and sighs, before turning her attention back to her textbook and staring balefully at a page covered with indecipherable scribbles, that I suppose were Ancient Runes. I turn my attention back to my own book, and begin scribbling down as many facts as I can about the aforementioned ancient witch. Rose sits silently by my side, working on translating a series of runes. We had fallen into a companionable silence, the sounds of our quills scratching across scrolls the only noise. I glance over again and note the way Rose is chewing on a fingernail, her brow scrunched in concentration, the way her blondish eyelashes brush her cheeks when she blinks. I smile to myself, and go back to scribbling incoherent words across my parchment.

I was just getting back into the flow of studying, having shoved my hair back from my face and tucked my quill behind my ear, concentrating on reading Chapter 17: _How Elphira Survived the Flames; The Flame-Retardant Potion, _when I heard a high-pitched squeal and felt arms wrap around my shoulders. I blinked and inhaled, recognizing the smell of Avery's heavy floral perfume. I forced back a groan and gently unwrapped her arms from around my neck, before turning slowly, sparing a moment to look at Rose, and noticing her deep frown. I paste on an artificial smile, more than a little irritated at Avery for having interrupted my studying.

"Hi, Scorpius! I was just walking past the Potions section and saw you sitting here, coincidentally reading the same book that I just picked up!" Avery was decked out tonight, wearing her pale blond hair up in a sophisticated twist, with sparkling earring catching the light every time she moved her head. She held up a relatively used copy of _Ancient Witches and Wizards and The Potions They Created. _

"Hi, Avery. I'm glad to see that you're studying for your O.W.L.S. That's what I'm doing now." I inclined my head towards my books, hoping to give her a gentle brush off, so that I could return to studying.

"Oh, that's perfect! I could use a little help with the last three chapters. I think I'll just study with you." I watch in something akin to fascinated horror as Avery snags a chair from the table behind us and smoothly places it between Rose and I.

I look at Rose and see her bite her lip, making her normally pink bottom lip flush bright red. I try to get her attention, but instead watch as she grabs her books and satchel and pushes away from the table. I catch her eye as she turns away, and see the anger sparkling deep in her navy gaze. She shakes her head, blowing out a hard breath and leaving without saying a word. I feel a small hand on my bare forearm, where I'd rolled my sleeve up earlier. I look down and stare at olive green fingernails, before rubbing my hand across my face.

I know the right thing to do is go after Rose, but I also know I need to study. I let out a breath and turn back towards the table; dragging the quill from behind my ear and listening to Avery ask her questions.

* * *

><p><em>-Rose-<em>

Lily tells me that I'm holding onto a grudge for no reason. After all, it couldn't possibly be Scorpius' fault that Avery follows him everywhere, like some sort of lost puppy. Lily tells me that the sensible thing to do would be to speak to him, explain my problems in a clear and concise tone and progress from there. Lily also tells me that I am being hugely spoiled, what with my continued pouting and all. If I have to hear one more word of what Lily thinks, I might just shove her off a set of stairs. I've spoken to Scorpius often enough and am convinced that I am giving a decent enough impression of normalcy to not arouse any undue suspicion. I've thrown any question about attitude changes off by saying that I'm simply stressed about my O.W.L.S., which is true enough.

Today is my last O.W.L., and then it's off to Hogsmeade to find a dress for this year's Victory Ball, which is tonight as well. I've scratched through half of my Runes O.W.L., and now simply have to write a three foot essay on the use of Runes to hide ancient wizard secrets from Muggles. I know that that won't be a problem and get to work, scribbling about eight words a second with my quill, anxious to get these O.W.L.S done with. I can't remember the last time I've wanted to go home so badly. I finish the last half of my essay and hand it in, rushing out of the room and to the steps that sit in front of the Great Hall. Roxanne is sitting there, leafing through a book. I step up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. She jumps slightly, but grins when she sees its me.

"Hey, Rosie! Are you ready?" She slips the book into her satchel and drapes it over her shoulder, flipping her braid out of the way.

"I am, but before we go dress shopping I'd like to make a stop at Stella's." I name a salon located in Hogsmeade.

"No problem, I've been meaning to go get a trim anyway." We set out, Roxanne chattering happily about her latest photo shoot, set to take place in Greece, and how she's hoping to meet the famous Greek Seeker Aristos Stephanous. I nod and smile, content to let Roxie's constant speech fill the silence. This is how it's always been with us, I listen, Roxie talks. It works perfectly fine. We reach _Stella's Spectacular Salon_ and are quickly greeted. Roxanne asks for a basic wash, trim and style and is taken to the back immediately. There aren't any free stylists, so I take a seat and leaf through one of magazines available.

"Rose?" I look up when I hear my name, surprised to see Stella, the namesake and proprietor of the shop. She often does my mother and Aunt Ginny's hair when they drop by Hogwarts occasionally, and has known me since I was a child.

"Hi, Stella." I stand, putting the magazine on the table and welcome Stella's hug.

"What are you in for today? A trim and a wash?" She runs her fingers through my hair, getting a feel for it, then places an arm around my shoulder and leads me to a wash bowl.

"I'd like something different. I've…I've never gotten an actual haircut. I want something styled and short, and I want it to have attitude." As I speak I grow more confident in the idea, sure that this is what I want to do.

"Getting a serious haircut is a big decision…are you absolutely certain, Rose?" Her brow is furrowed and she's started running the water. I feel the warm splash of it plastering the hair to the back of my head.

"Yes, just…go ahead." I close my eyes, and ignore the voice inside of my head shouting that this is ridiculous and completely out of character. By the end of this day, I'm going to be a changed woman.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This will be a blanket disclaimer for the fic: I do not own Harry Potter or any related merchandise, or characters created by J.K. Rowling. This fic will be written from the Point-Of-View of both Rose and Scorpius. I will include the song I feel best goes with the general point of the chapter at the beginning of each chapter. Feel free to YouTube it, while you read. Please enjoy…and don't forget to read and review!_


End file.
